Jump City Sonata
by Japhith
Summary: Starfire and Robin are about as clueless as two seventeen year old kids can be. When Raven starts pushing their relationship to the next level, will the two young lovers be able to tell each other how they feel?
1. Chapter 1

Jump City Sonata

Teen Titans Fan-Fiction by Jake McDonald

Opening Notes: This is my very first Teen-Titan fan-fiction, though I'm no stranger to the world of FanFics. Most of my previous work was Tenchi Muyo and Harry Potter. I've been away from the Fandom comunity for some time now, but now that school has slowed down and I've got a new job (more pay, fewer hours!) I've got a bit more time, so I figured why the hell not.

A little about me. Age 23, cartoon and anime fanatic, not married but I do have a lifemate, no kids, Buisness Major (going for that MBA!) been writing for ten or so years now.

A note on this story: There will be some of you who ignore the fact that I slapped this fic with an R rating and read it any way. I said right in the summery sexual situations. If you're offended that I have seventeen year old kids having sex, talking about sex, and getting freaky, please, stop reading. I don't want any flames from people that think you need to be married to have sex, or that seventeen is too young. I started when I was fifteen, I fell in love with my girlfriend when I was seventeen, and it's been seven years, and we're still in love. And having sex. So no flames. Are we clear?

This fic might be considered AU. I'm just making this up, but for this fic, Starfire came to Jump City when she was fifteen. It's been two years, so now she's seventeen. This fic deals with the here and now of the situations, not what happened in the past, so don't jump on me if you find a descepincy with the cartoon series or the comic book. Raven has grown up A LOT in this fic. I'm making her 18. She'll be REALLY OOC, so don't be suprised at that either.

Enough with the chatter. Standard Disclaimers apply and all that. I don't own Teen Titans, never will, don't care. Enjoy the fic.

* * *

Starfire sat on the roof of Titan Tower looking out at the city with a dreamy look in her eyes. The team had just returned from a long night of patrol in the city; a patrol that had yielded nothing. No major crimes, no super villains... she was starting to think Robin would explode if someone didn't try to destroy Jump City soon.

Star for one really enjoyed the patrols, as it was a chance to get out and see the city, experience Earth culture, and spend time with her friends. She worked closely with Robin on these outings, mainly because they complemented each other's abilities well, but also because she had started to develop deeper feelings for the Boy Wonder.

When they had returned to the tower just an hour ago, Robin had declared that he was making a decision as team leader. He announced that patrols would be done in groups of two, with him taking on two patrol groups. The teams would go every third night, so that the rest of the team could have a few days off from doing anything. With things as slow as they had been, Robin figured it would be better for the team to have some time off, and get some well deserved R and R while they still could.

Star had been ecstatic when Robin had announced that she would take patrols with him. Of course he would also take patrols with Raven, but Star had very little concern about the other girl on the team trying to move in on Robin. Raven was, to say the least, withdrawn.

So it was that she sat on the roof, staring up at the stars, and out across the city, wondering about how to take the next step in her relationship with Robin. She was distracted from her musings by the sound of the door opening behind her. Glancing back, she saw Raven walking over to her. The psion took a seat next to the alien girl and pushed back her hood, letting the breeze blow in off the bay and ruffle her hair.

She had such a contented look on her face that Starfire didn't dare interrupt the moment. It was so rare that Raven looked anything but annoyed or dispassionate that she always felt bad about talking while the other girl was enjoying herself.

Oddly, it was Raven who broke the silence, speaking without opening her eyes, "You were thinking about Robin."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Empath remember? I can generally detect your surface thoughts. You seem to be... growing quite fond of him." Raven opened her eyes and made eye contact for a moment before laying back and folding her arms behind her head, kicking one leg over the other, to let it bounce in the air. It was a pose she would never take if any of the boys were around, but something she did often when she and Star were just having 'girl talk' as she liked to put it.

"Robin... no... Richard is very close to my heart. He has always been kind and understanding of me, and has helped me to adjust to Earth quite well. The more time I spend with him, the more I've been developing certain... feelings." Starfire blushed.

Raven frowned, "What kind of feelings?"

"I think.... friend Raven, I think he may be 'the one' for me. The one I wish too..." she trailed off, blushing madly, giggling, and burying he face in her hands.

Raven sat up quickly and turned to her friend with a serious expression, "The one you wish to what, Star?"

Starfire was quite for a few moments, and when she looked up, she was wearing a shy smile, "The one I wish to share my ultimate gift with."

Raven's mouth dropped open, "You wanna' boff Robin?" she grabbed Starfire by the shoulders and shook her gently, "Are you telling me you want to make the Boy Wonder a Man?"

"Just as he would make me a woman." Starfire smiled at her friend.

Raven was not smiling, "Listen to me Star, I'm only gonna say this once; you must be absolutely sure he is the one you want to do this with before you do it. I mean, one hundred and twenty percent sure."

"Friend Raven, what has you so upset? And why do you seem to speak as though you have experience in these matters?" Starfire's smile suddenly turned from shy, to sly.

Star had rarely seen Raven blush, so it was a delightful shock to see that she had ruffled the usually calm and collected psion. The flush in her cheeks seemed to be from embarrassment more then anything, and that made the alien girl even more curious.

"Oh, you've done something naughty, haven't you Little Raven?" Now Raven frowned. She hated that nickname, "You must perform the spilling of your guts to me!" Star grabbed her friend and tickled he a little, electing a small 'eep!' from Raven.

"Well.... it's not really... too much of a story... it's just...." Raven at a loss for words was worth millions. Raven actually _stuttering_... that was priceless, "Aw, what the hell..." she muttered, "Not much to tell really. I hooked up with this guy I met down at this club I go to, we went back to his place, and... well... we had sex."

Starfire gasped at the word. It was one thing to have your suspicions, but Raven had a way of being so brutally blunt and honest that Star couldn't help but be taken by surprise sometimes.

"So you... just like that?"

"Oh, there was foreplay if that's what you mean..."

"No! I mean..." Starfire searched for the words, "Did you have a connection with him?"

Raven shrugged, "Not really. I wanted to get it out of the way. The... repression... was hindering my meditations. I experienced it, and it was.... good. But it was just sex, Star. Remember, I can't let my emotions get too carried away. I could level a building if I let myself feel something as strong as... love... and not be able to control my outburst during such an intimate act. I needed someone who I didn't love to be the one to do it. That way no one was in danger."

"You make it sound so clinical."

"It was. We both got off, yeah, but I didn't really feel any emotion. It was just physical pleasure."

"So why do you lecture me on being so certain?"

"Because you're different then me, Star." Raven's eyes softened, "Your powers are closely tied to your emotions. If something bad happened between you and Robin, and every time you looked at him you felt sadness because he was your first, and you wished he hadn't been... you could drop right out of the sky in a fight."

"I see your point...." Starfire hadn't considered that. She would have to be sure. But how? "How should I go about determining if he is truly the one for me?"

"Well..." Raven thought for a moment, "I guess the only way to be sure is to date around for awhile. Go out with some other boys, see if you like them. If you go on a few dates and can't find anyone who compares to Robin still, I say go for it."

Starfire nodded happily, "Thank you for having this talk with me, Raven. You are a true friend."

"Just looking out for my little sister." Raven touched Star's arm briefly.

Touched by her friends act of kindness and kinship, Star couldn't quite control herself. She flung her arms about Raven and hugged her for all she was worth.

After a shocked moment, Raven returned the hug, but after a few minutes, she choked out, "Star! You're crushing me!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Raven!" Star let go of her, but she wore a huge grin. "I will go out tonight! I must try this 'dating around' you spoke of. It sounds.... exciting. Meeting new people..."

"Just remember that... well, you're hot, Star. Most boys will want just one thing from you." 

"My bodily warmth?" Starfire asked quizzically.

"Uh... no, Star I meant that you have a very desirable body. Guys are going to want to get you in bed." Raven chuckled.

"Oh, I see. Well, I will simply dress in a more conservative manner. Maybe then they will not notice me so much."

"Good idea." Raven stood, "Stop by my room before you head out and let me know where you're going and what time you'll be back."

"I think I can take care of myself, Big Sister." Starfire said as she too stood.

"Oh, I know. I just want to be able to cover for you when Robin comes looking for you. If he goes haring out after you in a jealous rage, it wont help you any." Raven smirked as Starfire blushed yet again.

* * *

Robin smirked as Cyborg tossed his controller down for the fifth time in a row, "You can't be me, Cy. It's just not gonna' happen."

"How are you so damn good at this? Street Fighter is my forte. I kick BB all over the place usually..." Cyborg scowled at the Boy Wonder, "Batman liked to play this didn't he?"

"Batman? Are you stupid or crazy?" Robin knocked on Cyborgs mettle cranium, "Batman _hated_ video games with a _passion_. He'd sooner die then play Street Fighter with me."

"Then who are you playing against to get this good?" 

"Raven."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Yes."

Cyborg glared harder, "You're not gonna tell me are you?"

"Hell no." Robin smirked. If he told his friend that a seventy year old butler could wipe the floor with him in Street Fighter, he'd never live it down.

"Have you guys seen my soy milk?" Beast Boy called from the kitchen.

"All the milk went bad again!" Robin called back, "Star threw it all out when she cleaned."

Coming back into the recreation room, Beast Boy scratched his head, "I was wondering why it looked so different. No pizza stains on everything."

"I think she spent four hours in there this afternoon." Cyborg said with a fair amount of sympathy in his voice, "We should do something to thank her."

"I've already thought of that. She should have a nice surprise when she gets back to her room."

"What'd you get her when you snuck off?" Beast Boy asked, "Sexy Lingerie?"

After Beast Boy picked himself up from where Robin had knocked him flat, the Boy Wonder cleared his throat, "No, you twisted little monkey, I got her a locket. It has a small group picture of all of us in it."

"Really?" Cyborg asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Robin glared. He couldn't knock Cyborg senseless without a bit of a fight, and he was feeling lazy, "Yes, really. I wanted it to be a present from all of us, and I knew she'd like it. Oh, you guys both owe me fifteen bucks for it by the way."

"What? Couldn't you have at least consulted us first about the cost?"

"I already covered more then half of it, Cy, don't worry. Being the ward of a multi-billionaire has it's advantages, one of which is a healthy allowance. I blew most of this month's on it, so I'd like a little cash if it's okay with you guys."

"You collecting from Raven too?" Beast Boy asked as he fished in-between the couch cushions for his wallet.

"Already did. She put down fifteen, just like you guys."

"Well, at least you're fair." Cyborg pulled a wad of bills out of a small compartment in his right thigh, and forked over the cash. After Beast Boy had found his Velcro wallet, he handed over a few bills as well. Robin stashed it all in his utility belt.

"Well guys, I think I'll go see how she likes he new necklace." he stood and started walking to the elevator, but stopped half way there. Turning back he saw that Beast Boy had already taken his spot and the two of them were setting up another match in Street Fighter.

"What's this?" Robin asked, and they turned to look at him, "No cracks about me going to see Star? No ribbing me about having a crush on her? No kissy-face gags?"

"Hey man, you just said you have a crush on her!" Beast Boy pointed at him, "You finally admitted it!"

"I did not! I-" Robin stopped. He had, hadn't he? Damn. "Yeah, well... so what?" Real smooth. Great. He was getting flustered. By himself.

"Look Rob, just go do your thing." Cyborg said with a smile, "Star's been crushin' on you for awhile now, and it'd be great to see you two hook up."

Cyborg was genuine, and Beast Boy was nodding emphatically to back up his friend, "Just don't screw this up and make her cry or something, or I'll have to beat your ass."

"What are you, her big brother?" Robin smirked at Cyborg, "I'll be good... and... thanks guys. I wouldn't want to pursue her if would cause pressure in the team... I guess all I need now is Raven's blessing..."

"Good luck!" Beast Boy called out cheerfully as Robin stepped into the elevator, "Hope Rea doesn't just naff off your balls outright!"

"Thanks BB." Robin muttered as the doors slid shut.

* * *

Raven looked up from her meditation as the door slid open. Starfire walked in and twirled around for her friend to see. "How do you like my new conservative outfit, friend Raven?"

"Uh..." Raven was at a loss. Starfire wore a black knee length skirt, a purple tank top with spaghetti straps, and black calf high boots. a thin chain of white gold hung around her neck, supporting a round pendent that hung down just above her highly visible cleavage. Her hair was swept back from her face and held up in a long ponytail. "You look.... great! The guys definitely wont notice you too much in that get up!" Raven decided it was best to let her friend live and learn in this case. "Is that the locket?"

"Yes..." Star blushed, "Thank you for thinking of me enough to buy a gift. All I did was clean the kitchen..."

"You cleaned OUR kitchen Star. That's almost as dangerous as fighting super-villains."

"That is true..."

"Besides, we all pitched in. I suppose Robin left some sappy note to go with it?"

"Not sappy, but very nice. It seemed quite sincere." Star blushed even deeper. Raven didn't believe her for a second.

"Well, don't dwell too much on lover boy tonight. Go meet some hot boy and dance the night away. Where are you going?"

"I am going to try the club we passed on our rounds earlier."

"Club Cityspot? Good choice. Upbeat, preppy crowd, decent dance music, and pleanty of nice boys who wont cross the line unless you let them. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and try to be back before Robin gets up in the morning, which is around-"

"Six-thirty." Star cut her off with a smile, "He then trains for an hour before we sit down and eat breakfast together."

"You really do like him don't you?" Raven shook her head.

"That is what I'm going to find out." Star smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow, Raven."

"Latter." Raven watched as Star left the room, and she sighed. "Hope I gave the right advise.." Looking around her room, Raven decided to get ready for bed.

* * *

Robin stood in front of Starfire's door and ran down a mental checklist. Breath? Check. Hair messed up properly? Check. Uniform fitting in all the right places? Check. Cape swept back in dramatic and sexy pose? Check.

Robin didn't usually go to these lengths to ensure he looked good. But then, Robin wasn't usually trying to impress a girl.

He punched the button that opened the door and grinned as he stepped in.

"Hey Star! I-" he stopped and glanced around. The light was on, but Starfire was no where to be seen. Stepping into the room a bit further, he looked around, inspecting every detail like the expert investigator he was.

The mirror in the bath room was still slightly steamed. She had taken a shower. Closet door was wide open, and various outfits were scattered on the floor. She was messy, or in a hurry. Since Star always picked up after herself, Robin was guessing the later. He uniform was thrown haphazardly on the bed, crumpled as if she didn't care for it. The box that he had placed on her desk was open, and the necklace was gone. So she'd opened it. Striding across the room, he poked at her uniform for a second and came up with he T-Comp. So she probably hadn't left the tower.

Either on the roof or with Raven then. Raven's room was on the way to the roof, so he decided to stop there first. Leaving Star's room, he walked down the hall a little ways and knocked on the next door before hitting the open button and stepping in, "Hey, Raven? Have you seen-" he stopped suddenly and his eyes got wide behind his mask as he took in the sight before him.

Raven stood next to her vanity, with her hands up behind her head. She was wearing nothing but a thong and a white tank top that was currently screaming 'I'm not wearing a bra!' Her hair was pulled back and up into two short pigtails, the second of which she was just finishing putting up.

She didn't seem at all worried that she was standing in front of her team leader wearing almost nothing, in an embarrassing situation. With a flick of her hand the door slid shut behind Robin and she arched an eyebrow, "Have I seen what?"

"Wha... I... uh.... you.... uh..." Robin couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. He had never figured Raven for a thong kind of girl. In hindsight, he supposed she would have to, considering her uniform was just a leotard, but still... And he was seeing parts of Raven he never thought he'd see. Raven had a belly button. (It was priced.) Raven had _toes_.

Raven put her hair up in pig tails to go to bed?

"What's with the pig tails?" he blurted out, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It helps my hair to stay straight and parted." She shrugged, "I'm a psion, not a magician."

"Oh." Robin was silent for a beat before he blushed beet red, "Sorry for just walking in like that... uh... I'll just be going then..."

"Oh for crying out loud Robin." Raven walked across the room and crossed her arms over her chest, "What did you come in here for? What are you looking for?"

"Starfire." he managed to choke out. She was standing less then five feet from him, and it was doing bad things to his self control.

"She's not in here, obviously. Is that all?"

"You know where she is?" Robin was slowly regaining control.

"No, sorry."

Even with his body rebelling against his control, he still saw it. The tiny hint that gave away everyone, "You're lying." His eyes narrowed and his body language changed from embarrassed to defensive in a flash.

Raven had hoped that her state of undress would keep him from noticing that she wasn't being truthful with him, but apparently he wasn't called the Boy Wonder for nothing. "How would you know if I'm lying?"

"My mask has optic sensors in it. It registers when someone's blood capillaries around their eyes shrink. Nine times out of ten, that means you're lying." 

"Damn. What toys don't you have?"

"A rubix cube. And I've never been able to beat one either."

"You're kidding." Raven actually cracked a slight grin.

"You're getting off subject." He was using that no-nonsense tone. The one that told her he was in full combat mode. Time to come clean.

"She went into town. To a club." Raven shrugged, "I'm not her keeper, I wasn't about to stop her."

"She left her T-Comp!" Robin growled.

"So she forgot it. Who cares? We did a patrol not more then three hours ago, and everything was fine. She's not exactly helpless you know."

"I know, but that doesn't mean she shouldn't have it with her!" Robin was getting agitated. Scanning his thoughts she found he was worried for Star, and angry at her for letting their friend leave at all.

"You have to let this go Robin." Raven used her calmest, most soothing voice, "She's seventeen, just like you, and more then capable of taking care of herself. Hell, she takes care of the rest of US half the time. No use getting all worked up about it."

"I'm not getting-" he stopped in time to realize it was pointless to argue with someone who could read your emotions like a book. "I'm just worried." he amended.

Raven made a decision right there. She usually thought things through, but this time, something told her to follow her heart. "Alright, as long as we're having this talk, I might as well tell you that it was my idea for her to go."

Robin frowned, "Why?"

"Because..." Raven took a deep breath, calmed herself, and monitored Robin's thought for any unusual fluctuations, "Because she really likes you. I told her that to find out if you were really the one for her, she needed to get out and see some other boys for awhile, just to see how they compare to you."

Robin opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off, "I'm not saying that you're not perfect for each other Robin, just that she should be a hundred percent sure. With her powers tied so closely to her emotions, it'd be bad if they started jumping all over if things didn't work out between you two."

Robin was in full control of himself by now, and calmly replied, "I guess that makes sense. That doesn't mean I'm not going to go find her tonight and tell her exactly how I feel, but that does make sense."

"Wow. You really do love her don't you?" Raven stepped closer, "It's written all over your aura how badly you want her..." her voice was suddenly very low and husky, purring out of her throat like a sex kitten.

"What are you-" he was cut off as Raven pressed her lips to his.

Fireworks exploded in his head and Robin's body immediately took control once again, urging him to deepen the kiss, to grab hold of her, to reach for those two points of pressure that he could feel through his suit and her shirt, to throw her back on the bed and crawl on top of her, to-

"No." he took hold of her shoulders and gently pushed her back. "Raven, I'm flattered, but-" he stopped as he looked down at her and saw her _smiling._

"Just a test to see if you were talking with your heart or your hormones." Raven placed a hand on the side of his face, "We don't all have optic scanners to fall back on."

"You're evil, you know that?" Robin asked.

"Yes. It's why you keep me around. Someone around here needs to think evil."

"So are you going to tell me what club she went to?"

"Cityspot, almost a half hour ago."

"Thanks Raven. You know why I have to do this right?"

"Yes." she reached out with her other hand and traced the outline of his mask. Robin tensed up as she did. He wasn't used to so much intimate contact, but Raven seemed to almost not notice he was there. "Masks..."

"What?"

"So many lovers hide behind masks, and can't get past what they think they need to be, to actually be what they should be." she gently pulled the mask from his face, and tucked it away in his utility belt, "No mask tonight, Richard."

Robin nodded his head, and smiled gently, "You're a true friend, Raven. To me and to Starfi-" he stopped and his smile grew a millimeter, "To Kori and I both"

"Find her and tell her how you feel, Boy Wonder. Be romantic about it... she loves that stuff."

"Don't you?"

"I don't have the luxury of feeling like that. Concern for my friends is about as close as I get to come to love."

"That's too bad." Robin grinned widely, just before he grabbed her around the waist and by the back of her head, and crushed his mouth to hers once again. She tried to pull away at first, but after a moment, she melted into the kiss, and her tongue swept the inside of his mouth. Her hands tangled in his hair and pressed him closer to her.

After almost a full thirty seconds, Robin decided it was time for the killing blow. He moved his right hand from the small of her back to her bottom, pulling her hips into him. That final gesture was too much for Raven, and a vase holding dried roses on the far side of the room exploded.

Raven jerked back from him and took in his wildly grinning visage, "You did that on purpose."

"Just showing you that you can feel more then what you think you can."

"Not that it wasn't nice or anything, but if you ever try a stunt like that again, I'll wrap your head in a pile of Beast Boy's socks."

Robin shuttered, "I have to get ready to go. Thanks for everything Raven."

"You're quite welcome. Now get out of my room."

Robin bowed slightly as he backed out of the room. Once the door had shut, he walked back to his own room, opened the door, and took of his utility belt as he headed for the shower. He wouldn't be needing any of his gadgets tonight.

Tonight, he was just Dick Grayson.

* * *

Starfire looked up at the neon sign hanging over the door of Club Cityspot. Such bright lights and flashy things blinking all the time on this planet... it never ceased to fill her with joy and wonder. These humans really knew how to liven a place up. Her people were a warrior race, and were always so serious about everything.

As she walked in the door and was assaulted by the booming thump of the base line of whatever song was playing, she grinned wildly. This club was _fantastic_! Bright, colorful lights sweeping the packed dance floor, numerous young men and woman hanging out in the corners and along the sides of the floor, and a bar serving an assortment of drinks (with and without alcohol.)

As she went to step down the short flight of steps that led to the floor, a rough hand grabbed her by the upper arm. She turned to see a large, burley looking man sitting a stool next to the door.

"It's five bucks to get in, girly, and I need to see ID."

"Oh! I am very sorry! I did not know!" Star dug around in her purse and pulled out a wad of cash that Robin had given her as a gift some months back to spend on 'whatever', "Will this be enough?"

The man eyed the roll of twenties, pulled one out, counted out her change, and handed it back to her. Star nodded gratefully, and beamed at him.

"Uh..." he prompted her, "ID?"

"What is an eye-dee?"

"Drivers license? State Identification Card? Passport?"

"Oh! Yes, here..." she dug in her purse again and came up with a leather folio. She flipped it open and showed him her official Justice League ID. All of the Titans had them, just incase they needed access to a prison or government building.

The bouncers eyes got wide and he seemed to stutter for a moment before composing himself and taking it from her. Finding her date of birth on it, he noted she was only seventeen and nodded. "Hand please."

She held out her hand to him and he stamped it with a rubber stamp. Star looked down at her hand and read the word. F-U-C-T.

Starfire giggled.

"May I go in now?"

"Yeah, go right ahead Miss Starfire."

"Please, just call me Kori."

"Alright Kori. And hey, thanks for looking after the city. You and the rest of the Titans do a good job."

"You are very welcome." Star bounced a little as she nodded, then skipped off down the steps to find a nice boy to 'dance the night away' with, as Raven had instructed.

* * *

The door of the elevator slid open and Robin stepped into the rec-room. Cyborg and Beast Boy both turned from where they were watching 'Killer Clowns From Outer Space' to see who had come down, and both of their jaws dropped.

"Dude! What's with the new look?" Beast Boy was first to recover his voice.

Robin looked down at his clothes. White button down dress shirt, un-tucked, cargo pant khaki's, and his usual combat style mettle rimmed boots. A hemp necklace with a tribal bead in the center was the only accessory he used to enhance the look.

"It doesn't look THAT stupid does it?" he asked in an annoyed tone as he looked back up at his friends.

"I don't think that's what BB meant man." Cyborg nudged Beast Boy perhaps a bit too hard to be a friendly gesture, "You look fine and all, it's just... where's your mask?"

"And your cape? And your belt?" Beast Boy jumped the couch and walked over to Robin, "You're hiding it all somewhere right?"

"No, I'm not. I'm headed in to town tonight."

"Things not go well with Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

"Things haven't gone at all yet. She went in to town to sample the local club scene. I just have to follow her there to tell her how I feel."

"So you're really gonna do this right then?" Beast Boy asked with a huge grin.

"Yeah..." Robin sighed, "I'm going to try any way."

"Good luck then." Cyborg said with a shrug, "Oh, hey! Did you talk to Raven?"

Robin smirked, "Oh yeah. She gave her blessing." With that, he walked out of the room, to the hallway that led to the garage.

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged a look. There was more to that smirk then what Robin was letting on.

* * *

Starfire was sipping on her bottled water and observing the strange new dance moves of the writhing mass of young people on the floor. If she wanted to dance the night away, she'd have to learn how to dance first. Since she was nothing if not a quick study, she was picking it up rather quickly.

A voice to her left startled her from her study of the dancers, "Hey girl! You come her often?"

Star turned to see a large man in his mid twenties maybe, short brown hair, blue eyes, dressed much like the rest of the crowd in the club... something Raven would call preppy.

"No, I do not! This is my first time here, and I find it quite exciting!" Starfire stepped closer to him so they wouldn't have to yell quite as much.

"That's cool. You looking for a dance partner?"

"I do not know. I may wish to attempt dance by myself to start. I've never danced such Earth dances before."

"Earth dances? Are you from another planet or something?" the young man smirked.

Star was confused by the question for a moment. Didn't she imply that when she spoke of the Earth as if it was not her home? Then it dawned on her that this man probably thought she was just another ordinary Earthling, and would have no idea that she was an alien princess.

"Of course not, silly! My name is Kori. Kori Anders." Robin had come up with the more 'Earth-Like' version of her Tamaran name, Koriand'r.

"I'm Chad Larkston. You been living in Jump City very long?"

Star nodded, "Almost two years now."

"And I've never seen you around? I know it's a big city and all, but I think someone as pretty as you would stand out more."

"You are flattering me." Star giggled and playfully pushed him back a step. "Do you still wish to dance? I think I would like to give it a try now."

"You bet!" Chad took her hand and led her on to the dance floor.

* * *

Robin decided he needed a little time to sort out his thoughts, and decide exactly what it was he wanted to say to Starfire when he met her, so he had walked up the long ramp under the water that separated Titan Tower from the rest of the city. Once he was on the main land, he walked a few blocks to a more populated part of town, and hailed a cab. "Where to lad?" the driver asked as Robin climbed in the back seat.

"Club Cityspot. It's downtown, 5th and Main." Robin replied.

"I know just the place. Be about ten minutes." and the cab took off, zipping through traffic at a quick pace.

Robin ran over his thoughts again while the car carried him closer to his destination. He liked Starfire. A lot. Maybe.... maybe he even loved her. It seemed so strange that a seventeen year old kid could feel something as complex and mature as love, but he wasn't exactly your average seventeen year old, and neither was Star.

His problem was more how to tell her then anything else. He couldn't just walk up to her in the middle of a crowded club and start bellowing about how much he loved her over the din of the crowd and the loud music. No, he'd have to get her out of the club, take her somewhere romantic, and come up with a decent speech.

Robin frowned. He was no good at making decent speeches.

* * *

Raven stared up at the ceiling from her bed. She couldn't sleep. She'd tried getting up and meditating, she'd tried lying down and meditating, she'd even tried to count sheep. Still, sleep eluded her because her brain wouldn't stop working over time.

This was of course, all Robin's fault.

And he would pay for it once she saw him again.

That kiss... he had forced her to feel something... something she shouldn't have allowed herself to feel. She had felt for a brief moment.... that Robin had cared for her deeply, and she had returned that feeling.

He had forced her to love him, even for just a moment. Granted, he pissed her off royally just moment latter, so she was well over that by now, but still... she had actually loved. The thing keeping her awake however, wasn't that she had felt a new emotion.

The thing keeping her awake was that she had _liked_ feeling that new emotion. Her mind kept telling her that she needed to get up, go out, and find someone to love. Not just another fuck-buddy like Brandon had been, but someone who cared for her, who she could care for in return...

"I'd level half the city if that happened." she growled to herself as she got up out of bed. Sighing, she resigned herself to another night of no sleep.

"Might as well get something useful done." she said to no one as she stood up. Star had cleaned out all the bad food in the kitchen, which meant they now had NO food. Raven decided to go out to the twenty-four-hour grocery store and buy them some more food. And she was running low on her tea as well... she'd need to pick up some more of that while she was out.

Picking up her leotard, she stared at it for a moment before tossing it aside. Opening her closet, she pulled out a pair of tight black jeans, and a gray t-shirt. Throwing those on, she then had to do the one thing that all girls, regardless of age, attitude, or disposition have to do when completing an out-fit; she had to pick out shoes.

Raven had very few vices. Of those two or three things she couldn't help but do however, buying new shoes was chief amongst them. Now she was debating between the gray flip-flops, the black cross trainers, or the motorcycle boots.

With a half grin, she went for the boots. Taking her hair down, she flipped it back out of her face and completed her ensemble with her gold belt that she wore with her uniform. Dressed to do some shopping, she grabbed a black leather bomber jacket out of her closet and walked to the elevator.

* * *

For the second time that night, Cyborg and Beast Boy found their jaws almost hitting the floor. Raven stared at them with an annoyed look, "What?"

"Damn girl!" was all Cyborg could manage to say.

"Raven!" Beast Boy waved his arms about like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Rea! You look.... hot! Dude! Where did this come from?"

"I'm just going to pick up some food. I didn't think my uniform was necessary." she arched an eyebrow and gave a questioning look, "And how is it that I can wear nothing but a freakin' leotard and a cape and you just pass it off, but I put on some real clothes and you can't shut up about how good I look?"

"Well, you know..." Beast Boy glanced back at Cyborg for support, but the mettle Titan just shrugged, "Well, I'm always kind of intimidated I guess... this look just makes you more... approachable." Raven frowned, so Beast Boy tried again, "You look good all the time, but seeing that little bit of your mid-drift, and that belly button ring... well, that just pushed me right over the edge!"

"Good try anyway." Raven smiled a bit and poked Beast Boy in the shoulder, "You want anything other then what you normally order?"

"Naw, just the regular." Beast Boy was relived to see Raven wasn't angry with him.

"Alright then. I'll see you two latter." and Raven left the room the same way Robin had gone a half hour before.

"Dude." Beast Boy turned back to Cyborg, "I think I might be..." he trailed off.

"You might be what?" Cyborg arched his own eyebrow.

"I think I'm falling for Raven. Dude." Beast Boy's eyes grew large, "DUDE!"

"Maybe you should lie down for a bit, hmm?" Cyborg chuckled.

Down in the garage, Raven was surprised to see Robin's bike still there. She was sure he would have taken it to go in to town. She looked around at the car, then over to the bike again.

Well, it was there, and she hadn't ridden in so long...

Raven grabbed A black helmet as she straddled the motorcycle and kicked the engine over.

* * *

Next Chapter: Starfire get's her groove on, Robin get's mad, Raven shops for food, and Cyborg and Beast Boy feel left out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jump City Sonata

A Teen Titans fanfiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening Notes: Part 2. Nothing much to say that I didn't say in part 1 so just read and enjoy. It's a bit shorter than the last part, but there's a reason for that too. It just breaks up better this way. Try to deal with it the best you can... this does put me just over the 10,000 word mark though, and that aint too bad for just two chapters. Well, not it this fandom any way.

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans.

See bottom for responses to reviewers.

* * *

Starfire threw her hands over her head and moved her hips in perfect time with the music. She hardly seemed to be trying, but was obviously one of the best dancers on the floor. Her study of the various moves she'd seen while watching just a few minutes before had allowed her to pick and choose the best ones to fit her personal style.

Her partner, Chad, was blown away. For someone who claimed she'd never danced in a club before, she was doing a damn good job of it. And she was so sexy. He longed to just reach out and grab hold of her...

But he had to take it slow with this one. She wasn't clueless, that was for sure, and the innocent act wasn't fooling him. She knew what she was doing. But he'd dealt with her type before. He just had to ease into it, make her comfortable with him.

He'd be stuffing her before the end of the night, that much he was sure of.

He moved a bit closer to her as she faced away from him. Placing one hand on her hip, he moved his hips in circles right behind her backside, grinning when she backed into him a bit more. She was opening up, so now was when he got down to business. Bump and grind baby....

Star felt Chad grind his pelvic area into her backside, and she felt the evidence of his arousal as well. His hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and inching up her body. She was so surprised by his suddenly bold and erotic dancing that she reacted several seconds after he started groping her.

Chad flew a good ten feet before crashing headlong into a table, sending it and the drinks it held to the floor. Star flipped her hair out of her face with a toss of her head, and she walked primly off the dance floor, followed by the astonished gazes of several dancers.

Across the room, next to the bar, a young man sipping on a V-8 followed the red haired girl across the room with his eyes. He'd just seen her slug the jerk she'd been dancing with so hard he probably had a broken jaw. Most guys would be thinking 'stay the hell away from that one!'

This young man was only thinking about how useful this chick could be...

* * *

Starfire was leaning against a table, sipping some more water and fuming about how much of a pig that man had been. Robin would never have done that, and even if he had, it was different because she knew him and trusted him.

And she half wanted him to do that kind of thing to her any way.

Thinking her chances of meeting any more boys at this club were dashed now that she'd knocked one of them senseless, she was about to ask a group of girls where there might be another one she could go to when there was a tap on her shoulder.

Turning, she saw a young man about her age, smiling and holding a can of the same strange red drink Beast Boy was so fond of. His clothing was different then the other guys in the club; black t-shirt, baggy jeans, clunky boots, and a wallet chain. Both of his ears were pierced, and he wore a gold cross about his neck.

"Hey, I just saw that right hook of yours. Impressive."

Star blushed as he spoke of her escapades, "That young man was being very rude. I had to teach him a lesson."

"You like the train your men up right huh?" the guy grinned.

"Only if they need training."

"Well, I come fully broken in. My last girlfriend made sure of that." he laughed and after a moment, she joined him.

"My name is Robert. People just call me Rob though, so feel free."

"It is nice to meet you Rob. My name is St-" she caught herself, "Kori. Kori Anders."

Rob arched an eyebrow, "Well Miss Anders-"

"Oh please, call me Kori."

"Okay then Kori, what do you say you and I blow this joint and head to a different club. There's nothing but jerks and sluts in here any way."

"That sounds wonderful! I came out looking to dance tonight, but now I feel more in the mood to try 'club hopping!'"

"Well, I'm the man to do it with then! I've been clubbing for years! Follow ol' Robert! He'd guide you right!"

Starfire giggled and followed Rob up the stairs. With a nod and a smile to the bouncer, she walked out the door with her new friend.

* * *

Cyborg watched Raven zip off into the night from the window in the rec-room, "Dude, Robin is so going to kill her when he finds out she took his bike."

Turning back to the couch he saw Beast Boy sprawled out, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, and his eyes blurry and unfocused. Sighing, the mechanical man walked over to his best friend and poked him sharply, "Look man! She was dressed up nice and if made your pants feel a bit warm! That's all!"

"It wasn't like that though Cy..." Beast Boy's eyes focused on his friend, "I felt... weird. Like I had to make her not mad at me. Like it was important."

"Yeah, 'cause she would have turned you inside out if you had made her angry! Now get off the damn couch and look at me!"

Beast Boy sat up and stared. Cyborg cleared his throat, "Now look: we need to get your mind off of this, right?"

"Right." the changeling nodded.

"So why should we just hang around the Tower when everyone else ran into town to have fun?"

"Hey... yeah! You're right!" Beast Boy jumped up, "Dude! Let's grab the car and go cruising! Maybe we could pick up some chicks! They all want to see the Tower! I bet we could get a couple to come how with us and-"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself there man." Cyborg chuckled.

* * *

Robin accepted his change from the cab driver with a nod and a smile. As he tucked his wallet away, the cabby leaned out his window, "Hey, you want me to stick around for a while?"

"Why would you stay around?"

"For when you bring your girl out."

"How do you know about that? Are you a telepath?" Robin narrowed his eyes. Catching a glimpse of himself in the side mirror he noted that the eye thing didn't look nearly as intimidating without his mask on. Damn.

"You don't need to be able to read minds to know that the way you were talking to yourself back there the whole way over here, son." the cabby smirked at Robin's stunned expression.

"I was... talking to myself?"

"Yep."

"I didn't say anything about... um... the Teen Titans did I?"

"You mentioned Starfire a few times. She's the cute red head right?"

"Yeah... see, I'm crushing on her bad... gonna tell her tonight." The best lies had a grain of truth at the core. Robin smirked inwardly, "I met her here a few weeks back... she said she'd be here tonight."

"Well, I'll just take off then. But hey, I like you kid," the driver pulled out a card and handed it to Robin, "just call that number if you ever need a ride. I'll be there in a flash."

"Thanks man. I'll hold on to this." Robin tucked the card in his pocket, and gave the cabby a thumbs up. As the car pulled away, Robin waved and mumbled, "Nice guy..."

Turning to Club Cityspot, he walked purposefully towards the doors. Ignoring the couple making out right next to the entrance, he pushed inside and was immediately overwhelmed by the pounding base beat.

Robin didn't like clubs. Too loud, too many people, and too much going on to pay attention to everything at once. It was a control freaks nightmare, and the Boy Wonder was one of the biggest control freaks he knew.

And he liked it that way.

Handing a few bills over to the bouncer by the door, he showed his ID absently as he scanned the crowd for Starfire. When no response came from the large man, he turned to see what the problem was.

The bouncer was staring at his ID like it was going to explode. Robin arched an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong?"

The man's eyes snapped up and met his own, "Uh, no... it's just you're the second one we've had in here tonight..."

Robin was confused until he realsized he was showing the man his Justice League ID.

"Fuck." was all he said as he snapped it shut and turned away from the bouncer.

"Um... you're under eighteen?" the bouncer asked.

Robin sighed. The guy had seen that he was Robin. He couldn't show him his Dick Grayson ID now, because even this bouncer could figure out that if Dick Grayson was Robin, then Bruce Wayne must be Batman.... maybe he could just slide by.

"Yeah. Seventeen." Robin held out his hand, his face still turned away from the bouncer, "Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"I-I wont Sir. Like I told Kori earlier, you kids do a good job protecting the city. Keep up the good work."

"Kori?" Robin turned to the bouncer, ignoring the fact that he was showing a civilian his real face.

The large man shrugged, "That's what she said to call her."

"Alright. I'll just go find her then."

"Good luck. We're packed tonight."

Robin nodded and walked down into the fray. After a quick walk around the floor, an inspection of the bar, and a sweep of the tables, he determined Starfire wasn't there. Seeing a young man with a noticable black eye holding an ice pack to his jaw, Robin frowned and walked over. He sat down at the guys table and smiled at him, "How'd you get the shiner?"

"What?" the guy looked up and saw Robin, frowned and shrugged, "Nothing to tell really. I got fresh with this chick, and she slugged me."

"Looks like she's got a mean right hook."

"Tell me about it. Knocked me clear across the room. Red haired little bitch."

"Red hair? Greed eyes, and nice high cheek bones too?" the young man nodded, "She have a locked around her neck?"

"Yeah! You know her?"

"She's my room mate. Frisky, isn't she?" Robin grinned. Way to go Star!

"You can say that again. You banging her?"

"Huh?" Robin felt a blush creeping up his neck. No wonder she decked him. Robin had half a mind to smack the crap out of this asshole himself, "No, I'm not banging her! We're just... good friends... say, you know where she is?"

"No clue. She took off out of here about fifteen minutes ago with this guy named Rob. He's a hood, always getting into trouble. I think he just comes here to deal 'cause he knows he can rip off the kids that don't know any better."

"What's he deal?" Robin's mind was starting to work overtime. Starfire was out running around town with a _drug dealer?_ What the hell was she thinking?

"Pot, mostly. X if he's got it."

"Thanks man." Robin slapped a twenty down on the table, "Get that jaw looked at, it looks like it might be fractured."

"Uh, thanks..." the young man watched Robin as he made his way back to the doors. Stopping at the bouncer, he glared.

"You could have told me she left."

"I didn't see her go out... she must have just snuck by while I was carding someone." the bouncer shrugged, "I'm sure you can find her. You're the Boy Wonder after all."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in." but Robin smirked any way. It was always nice to get praise from someone who benefited from his work, "I'll see ya' around man."

"Take care." and the bouncer turned to take some more cash as Robin walked out.

Out on the street, Robin sighed. No telling where Star had gotten off to now. He would have to start scouring every club in the city. If only she had brought her T-Comp with her, he could have just run a location scan...

He was startled out of his musing by a female voice screeching, "What do you mean he ran off with some red haired chick?"

Robin turned to see a girl, maybe fifteen, yelling at a guy who had to be at least twice her size. The punk in question had a green mo-hawk, leather pants and vest, and combat boots on. He had a few too many pircings in his face, and he was leaning down to shout back at the girl, who was short, blonde, and wearing a simple skirt and blouse.

"Just like it sounds Kia! Your brother left with some chick! So what? Maybe he'll score!"

"Listen you pig, if my brother gets in any more trouble, he'll lose his job, and we'll have no fucking food to eat! You guys in the gang are always letting him take the fall! Get your own dumb ass arrested for once, and leave him out of-" she was cut off by the back of the guys hand, as it crashed across her face. The girl fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Shut the fuck up you little-" the punks sentence was also cut off. This time by Robin's foot. As the hit the ground, he grunted.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, buddy. Maybe you should apologize to the nice girl." Robin looked as imposing and stern as he could, "Now."

"Why you-" as the punk lunged for him, Robin slammed a fist squarely into his nose. He went down again, this time with a howl of pain. Robin was on him in an instant, holding his arm behind his back and pushing him into the ground.

"This girl your friend left with, did she have really bright green eyes? Almost glowing?"

"Yeah!"

"And a locket around her neck?"

"She had a silver necklace! That's all I know!" Robin jerked him to his feet and slammed him against a wall,

"Where did they go?" he growled.

"Rocco's! The place under the Wayne Hotel!" the punk cried out in pain as Robin twisted his arm harder, "I swear! That's the truth!"

"It had better be. I'll find you if it isn't." Robin spun him around to so they were face to face, "Trust me."

The punk nodded, blood running freely down his face from his broken nose. Robin jerked his head towards the street, and the guy took off running as fast as he could. Dusting off his shirt, Robin turned to the girl, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah...." she was looking at him in awe, "How the hell did you do that?"

"He wasn't so tough." grinning, he extended his hand to her, "What's your name?"

"Kiandra. You can just call me Kia. Everyone else does."

"Right then, Kia, I'm Dick."

"Oh no..." she blushed, "I don't think I could call the guy that just saved me Dick..."

Robin arched an eyebrow, "Richard will do then."

"Richard." she nodded with a grin and a giggle.

"What do you say we find your brother and my friend? I want to get her home, and you want to get him off the street. Sound good?"

"Really?" her eyes lit up, "Oh, that'd be great!" she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "Thanks Richard!"

"No problem. Now just hold on a sec, and I'll call us a cab." Robin pulled the card the cabby had given him out of his pocket along with his cell phone and dialed.

* * *

Raven took off her helmet and placed it on the back of the bike, which instantly shot out two mettle clamps to keep it in place. She was grinning wildly. The ride had been fantastic, and she was in a very good mood. As she turned to walk into the super market, the window of a car exploded.

Jumping at the sound, Raven took a moment to center herself. Breathing deeply, she got her emotions under control again. It wouldn't do to blow up all the produce in the store before she could buy any...

"What is it with me today?" she mumbled as she walked through the doors and grabbed a cart. She was losing control too easily. It was starting to get dangerous, and she knew that if it kept happening, she'd have to lock herself in her room to meditate for days to get things back to normal.

She easily fell into a routine as she walked up and down the isles of the store. She would look for good prices on some items, and pick up the brand names she knew her team mates liked better then the generic kinds. Cyborg wouldn't make wings with anything other than Mike's Red Hot, but didn't mind the off brand bacon. Beast Boy loved China Rose tofu, but was always willing to go cheep on the spaghetti sauce. Robin wouldn't eat generic cheese, he always demanded Kraft. Other then that, he didn't really care. Star had developed a taste for Franks mustard as well.

She herself didn't much care what she ate. It was all just food to her, and she ate most of what the other Titans made, even Beast Boy's tofu burgers. (She did avoid Starfire's home made Glorp though...)

Every now and then she would catch herself levitating things into the cart, and stop quickly. When she was dressed as a civilian, she tried to act like one. Even though she didn't have a secret identity like Robin, she still liked to stay low on the radar when she was just out kicking around. That meant no powers.

As she shopped, he thought turned once again to the Boy Wonder. Was there something more to their relationship than what she had thought before? She had scanned his thoughts, and read his emotions. She knew he cared for her... but he truly _loved_ Starfire. So there was no hope for her to start any kind of relationship with him then, right?

With her heart still screaming for love, he thoughts turned to the others. Cyborg? Well, they already had a special relationship. As the two oldest members of the team, they almost took the on the role of parents to the others. Cyborg would cook and clean, while Raven would break up fights. She was subtly pushing Star and Robin together, while Cyborg talked to Beast Boy about his relationship troubles, especially after the whole Terra incident.

Really, they shared a brother sister relationship. They got along, and they worked on the T-Car together. Strictly platonic. Nothing romantic.

Beast Boy then?

Raven almost laughed. She couldn't possibly be considering Beast Boy for any kind of serious relationship could she? There wasn't a serious thing about Beast Boy! He was a goof, and immature, and funny, and charming, and-

Raven suddenly didn't like the direction her thoughts were going in. Sure he was a nice guy, but he wouldn't be able to handle a romance with someone who wasn't.... well... romantic. She would never be able to express love, because if she let herself fall too deeply in to it, bad things would start happening.

Raven sighed. Life just wasn't fair some times. As she pushed her cart up to the check lanes, she shook it off and pulled a small mettle case out of her small purse. It held all of her money.

The cashier looked like she was about to faint as Raven walked up, "Um... you want... ALL of this?"

Raven looked at the huge pile of food that was stacked almost as tall as she was, "Yeah, I think I got everything. I'll be charging it by the way."

"Um... okay..." the cashier gulped and started pulling items off the top of the pile to scan.

* * *

Starfire looked around Rocco's with a mix of joy and amazement. She had never seen so many people dressed up in such strange clothing, and the music had such a unique sound to it that it made her dance a little dance right where she was standing by the entrance of the club.

"Ready to have some fun?" Rob asked as he led her from the doors to the bar. He bought two bottles of water for them, handed one to her.

"Thank you very much! Have you seen the friends you were talking about?"

"Not yet, but they'll show up. They're here at the same time every week."

"Would you mind dancing with me while we wait?" Star was grooving in spot again.

"Sure, why the hell not? Let's get down Kori!" and Rob led her out to the floor.

* * *

"Alright then," Beast Boy said as he and Cyborg sat in the T-Car, "system warmed up?"

Cy hit the stereo and it kicked out some heavy base notes, "Check."

"Threads?"

Cyborg checked out his own khakis and t-shirt, and Beast Boy's baggy skater get up, "Check."

"Car all tuned up?"

Cy hit the gas and watched the red line point, "Double check."

"Emergency rations?"

Pulling out the huge bag of candy and several bags of potato chips, Cy grinned, "Triple check!"

"Rubbers." Beast Boy pulled out the condoms and held them up with a crazy grin.

"Che- hey!" Cyborg snatched the condoms away and tossed them in the glove box, "You will NOT be needing those."

Beast Boy arched an eyebrow, "That a fact?" he was still grinning like an idiot.

"That," Cyborg said as he leaned forward and his red eye glowed in a sinister manner, "is a fact."

Beast Boy giggled nervously and the two of them resumed their face forward positions. Cyborg cranked the system up, and Beast Boy hit the Street Glow.

"Alright dude! We're set! Let's hit the city and find us some chicks!" Beast Boy shouted over the booming of the stereo.

"Watch out Jump City!" Cyborg yelled, "Cyborg and Beast Boy are on the prowl! Booya!" and they were off.

* * *

Rob was careful to not dance too closely to Starfire as they grooved on the floor. He was also careful to face the doors much of the time. When he saw several men wearing red bandanas walk in, he smiled grimly.

"Hey, Kori! My friends just got here! You want to keep dancing or come with me to meet them?"

Starfire gave him a megawatt grin, "I would be delighted to meet more new freinds!" she grabbed hold of his arm, and he was suddenly very aware of her breasts pushing against his side.

The little tease....

As they walked over to the group of red-bandanas, Rob found himself hoping that everything went down well, and the deal went off without a hitch. He wouldn't want Kori gerring hurt, even though he knew she could handle herself in a fight if she needed to.

He just _really_ didn't want _himself_ to get hurt.

* * *

Raven glanced around the empty parking lot of the supermarket before opening a black void in front of her and shoving all of the food she'd just bought into it. Couldn't exactly strap it all on to the bike.

A few minutes latter, she was pulling a hard right turn at Haverd Street and East Main. Seeing no cops up ahead, she opened up the throttle and hit almost 115 MPH before she had to start applying the brakes to slow down for her next turn.

Whipping into a small parking lot (room enough for just four cars) she parked the bike and hopped off. The building was small, and the only identifiying mark on it was a black sign above the door that had a simple eye staring out from a crystal. This was the Seeing Eye Emporium.

Kind of an outlandish name for a new age remedies store, but it was the best place in town to get the kind of tea she liked.

Walking in the door, Raven took in the vibe of the place with a deep breath. The shop was just one room with several rows of shelves, and one counter at the back. The whole room pulsed with an aura of calmness and tension at the same time. It was one of the more exhilarating experiences Raven partook of on a regular basis.

Only one other shopper was in the shop at the moment, as was the owner, a balding man by the name of Yoni. Raven was sure he'd made the name up to try to sound cool, and cater more to the younger crowd that frequented his shop. The other shopper was wearing baggy clothes and had bright pink hair.

Raven ignored the two of them and browsed the crystal selection before moving on to the Seeing mirrors. She already had one, a _real_ one, but the mirrors here were very well made, and looked remarkable.

Having had enough of the shop for one day, Raven headed to the back to buy her tea, which Yoni kept behind the counter. As she made her way over, the pink haired shopped turned and saw her. They both froze as their eyes met. Raven's narrowed, and the other girls grew wide.

Baggy low rise jeans, torn in the knees and cuffed to show off thin ankles and red Sketchers , and a tight black top with the words 'I just figured out what your problem is: you're stupid' screen printed across the front of it, topped off by a thin gold necklace supporting a green jewel. The clothes were different, and her hair was down, but Raven would never forget this girls face. Those penetrating violet eyes that seemed to seer you down to your soul.

"Jinx," Raven said with a deadly calm, "you have ten seconds to explain why you're here, and why I shouldn't kick your ass." she glanced at a clock on the wall, "Go."

* * *

For those of you that reviewed: Thank you very much! Two in a matter of hours after it went up, and two the next day, and two the day after! You all get cookies and personalized responses!

TheUltimateNewbie- First of all, thank you for reviewing so promptly! Second of all, read the summery dude. :) Raven is working to push Robin and Star _together_ not drive them apart. And she's really horny. But who can blame her really? As the story progresses you'll see that I'm a big Raven fan. I have Big Plans for this story line, and it will definetly spawn at least two sequals, one of which will center on Raven almost entierly. But just so we're clear, no Raven and Robin hook ups. Hope this chapter unmixed your feelings. :)

chickiidoo- Thanks for the encoragment. Your review was short and I feel like adding something extra here just for you so... um.... I think half of the Kalamazoo Police Department and about three quaters of the Fire Department just drove past my house. It took like, four minutes. No shit dude. City Hall must be burning down or something. Thanks again!

Brogramn- Nice to know I'm not alone in the old man department. :) I've actually found several websites run by twenty somethings who dig the new Teen Titans animated series. If you like the cartoon, I highly recomend the comic books as well. The ones based on the cartoon that is. They're pretty sweet. And yeah, I don't consider anything less then 4,000 words to be a good chapter, an even then it's kind of short to me. Some of my Tenchi fanfics ran 20,000 a chapter, but I was also dealing with a more mature audience then. I'm just trying to hold the attention span here. :)

AnimeHimeko- I think I found your review the most helpful, as well as one of the most encoraging. You've 'prolly noticed that my spelling goes to crap when I'm not using a spell checker (all of the review responses are done without one) so I have to give mad props to whoever thought of that little devise. Grammer is one thing you can't really make a checker for though, and I'd like to thank you for saying mine is good. I try. As I said up in TUN's response, there's no future Rob/Rea planned, so don't worry about that, and if you think Jealous! Robin is funny, wait until you get to see Sexually Frustrated! Robin. He wont be cheating on Star, but let's face it: he's a 17 year old guy. He's gonna look, and he's gonna have reactions to other girls. Hell, I still do and I'm 23! The really great girls are the ones that understand that, and only smack us around a little bit for it. Not that I have that problom at all... my girl likes going to the strip club more than I do.... :)

dogdemon8343- "Yeah". One word, yet it expresses so much... _feeling_. Your review was so profound, it made me add an extra scene to this chapter. Well, no it didn't, but it made me laugh. One word reviews are great. :)

* * *

Next Chapter: Starfire _does_ inhale, Robin kicks some more ass and gets treated to a show, Cyborg and Beast Boy cruise for chicks, and Raven has a little chat with Jinx, and then a little adventure...


	3. Chapter 3

Jump City Sonata

A Teen Titans fanfiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening Notes: Part 3. Okay, here it goes. There is drug use in this chapter. Neither I, nor F F dot Net condone the use of drugs of any kind, including cigarettes, even for social smoking. They really are just nasty crap. Also, the breaking of traffic laws is fictional in this story, and should not be repeated in real life. If you can drive, please, stop for all red lights, and don't speed too much. I've been in enough accidents for all of us, trust me.

More OOC for Raven in this chapter. Like I said in chapter one, she's grown up a lot. Jinx is also OOC, but it works tons better for the story in the end, so deal with it. Read on, and please review.

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans.

See bottom for responses to reviewers.

* * *

Starfire was impressed when a man in a suit led them to a set of stairs to the right of the bar, lifted a rope, and let them up. She was even more impressed when Rob opened the door at the top and they walked into a private room, complete with a viewing window that looked out over the dance floor. As soon as the door shut behind them, the thundering music became muffled, showing off the impressive sound proofing in the private room.

"Kori, these are my friends, Jake and Trent." Rob motioned to the two men in the room with them, who were seated in large comfy looking chairs. Both of them wore casual clothing, and red bandanas.

"How do you do?" she asked as she bowed slightly, grinning the whole time, "My name is Kori. Rob is showing me the town tonight."

"Way to go Rob!" the young man named Jake said with a grin. He motioned to the love seat across from the two chairs and Rob sat, patting the cushion next to him with a glance at Starfire. She quickly sat down, still smiling.

"So," Trent began, sitting forward a little, "you have the samples?"

Rob grinned and pulled out what looked to Star like a hand rolled cigarette, "Right here. You want to try it?"

"I'd be delighted." Trent took the small object from Rob, stuck it in his mouth and lit it with a lighter he pulled from his pocket. After puffing on it for a moment, he nodded his head and coughed a little, "Good stuff, dude."

Star watched in fascination as he passed it over to Jake, who also puffed on it a little before handing it over to Rob. Rob took a deep hit, held it for a moment, then let out the sweet smelling smoke in a large puff. He smiled and shook his head, "That's the stuff alright. You guys are gonna' be real happy with what I can offer you."

He then turned to Starfire, and extended his hand, the joint still between his fingers, "You want to try?"

Star's smile dimmed, but she reached out any way, "Perhaps just one little puff..."

* * *

"That's not your girlfriend, kid," the cabby said as Robin and Kia climbed into the back of his car, "things not go too well for you?"

"She left and went to a different club. I'm just helping Kia here get there so she can drag her brother out of trouble. You know where the Wayne Hotel is?"

"Kinda' a ritzy place to go clubbing isn't it?"

"There's a place called Rocco's in the basement. Some kind of heavy mettle club I think. I've only ever been to the hotel it's self." he _had_ stayed in the Hotel for almost a week before Titan Tower was finished when he'd first come to Jump City. It was nice not having to pay for anything because you were in line to inherit a good chunk of the Wayne estate.

"How'd a kid like you manage to afford a place like that?" Kia asked as they took off.

Robin blushed a little, "It was free for me..." he mumbled.

"Free? Why would the Wayne Hotel let you stay for free?"

"Well, my full name is Richard Grayson."

"And?" Kia looked mildly peeved, "Is that supposed to tell me something?"

"Um... Richard Grayson, ward to Bruce Wayne, multi-billionaire owner of Wayne Enterprises, the home company that owns the Wayne Hotel chain?" Robin looked at her like she was a little slow. Jump City wasn't THAT far from Gotham. She had to have heard of him before.

"Oh... OH! You're THAT Dick Grayson?"

"Yeah. I'm that Dick."

"Oh, sorry..."

Robin just laughed, "Richard, remember?"

"Right, Richard. You know Bruce Wayne then?"

Robin arched an eyebrow, "I've lived with him for six years now. I'd say I know him pretty well."

"Oh... right.... he's such a hunk..."

Robin gaped at he, "He's twice your age!"

"So? Just give me a few more years, and he'll be putty in my hands. Especially now that I have an 'in' with his ward!"

Robin sat back and sighed. She was a gold digger. Great. "He doesn't really... date all that much. He's a pretty anti-social kind of guy really."

"Oh that's okay. I could get him to loosen up, I'm sure." She sounded so confident that Robin almost regretted doing what he had to do.

"Kia, in the interest of not being written out as Bruce's ward, I will probably never introduce you to him. He'd kill me. On top of that, let me tell you flat out; there isn't a woman alive who can get Bruce Wayne to 'loosen up.' He's just too... withdrawn."

Kia pouted as the cabby laughed and Robin grinned.

* * *

"Jinx," Raven said with a deadly calm, "you have ten seconds to explain why you're here, and why I shouldn't kick your ass." she glanced at a clock on the wall, "Go."

Too shocked to speak right away, Jinx wasted her first five seconds just gapping at Raven. When she did find her voice, she stuttered out a reply rather stupidly, "You... here... didn't... I'm not... hey!" Jinx suddenly seemed to remember that even if Raven was a super hero, _she_ was a super villain, "You can't just start beating the crap out of me for no reason Raven. I haven't done anything wrong! I bought this tea with money I _earned_, _working_. I have a job you know."

Raven arched an eyebrow, "You have a job?"

"Yes, I have a job. I work for Canary Booksellers down the street actually." Jinx stuck out her tongue at Raven, "So there."

"_Why_ do you have a job?"

"A girl needs to pay the rent somehow! We don't all get set up in a nice comfy tower with a great view by the Justice League you know."

"Well no, evil little fuck-twits who try to kill people generally don't fall under the category of super hero. You have to BE good to get the good treatment." Raven smiled a little grimly, "What happened to your last gig anyway?"

Jinx sighed and leaned back against the counter, convinced now that Raven probably wouldn't kick the ever living crap out of her. Probably. "You remember the last time we fought?"

"Yeah. Down on the South side. You knocked half a building on top of me."

"Right. Well, after you beat the snot out of Gizmo, Mammoth and I, we got shipped off to Arkham for evaluation and processing. Gizmo is still there I think, and Mammoth got shipped off to some place that could actually hold him." she shrugged, "I kept my cool, didn't get declared insane, and got paroled after four months. I'm still a minor after all."

"They _paroled_ you after you destroyed several buildings, tried to _kill_ the Titans, and were connected to the H.I.V.E.?"

"Well, I'm still on tether, and I still have about a million hours of C.S. to do yet, but yeah. I'm out, working a job, and living a free life, more or less."

"So you're reformed now, is that it?" Raven looked extremely skeptical.

"I didn't say _that_." Jinx grinned, "I'm just too smart to keep it up. You can only be bad for so long before they eventually toss you into the clink for the rest of your life. I'd like to live to see a ripe old age on the outside, thank you."

It was then that Raven noticed the tea in Jinx's hand, "Hey!" she almost smiled but held back, "We drink the same kind of tea."

"Really?" the pink haired girl looked at the small bag in her hand, "I didn't think any one else drank this stuff."

"I can't go on without it." Raven did grin this time, "When you have to deal with Beast Boy and Cyborg all day long, you need something to sooth your nerves."

Jinx laughed and winked at Raven, "I bet you do."

The two girls beamed at each other for a moment, but then the moment passed and they both scowled again, "So are you going to stand aside so I can buy my tea or not?" Raven walked up to the counter. Poor Yoni looked like he was about to piss himself, but he had Raven's usual order ready.

Jinx watched as the dark haired girl paid for her tea, then started to speak, stopped, started again, stopped again, and turned away, "Forget it." she mumbled as she made for the door.

"Hey," Raven reached out and poked Jinx in the arm as she was walking away, "What were you going to say?"

Jinx turned and violet eyes met violet eyes. Jinx held that gaze for just a moment before looking away, "I was just going to see if you wanted to take a walk. I'm bored." and she started back towards the door.

Raven arched an eyebrow at her retreating back. That _was_ unexpected. Jinx really seemed to have grown up, but she also seemed... lonely. Something Raven understood very well. She was fortunate to have such great friends in the Titans, but Jinx was all alone without her H.I.V.E. buddies around. She needed a friend, or she was going to go right back down the path of evil and destruction, especially with the nature of her powers.

So Raven, for the second time that night, acted on impulse and called out, "Why would I want to take a walk when I've got a perfectly good motorcycle out there we can tear up the streets on?"

Jinx turned as she opened the door and looked at Raven in utter shock, "Are you serious? You ARE! No shit, you ride? Aw, that would be sweet!"

Raven gave her a fraction of a smile as they walked out together, "Hope you like to go fast."

* * *

Beast Boy gaped out the window of the T-Car as he and Cyborg pulled into the parking lot of a local auto parts store, "Dude! These cars are sweet! You come here often?"

"Naw," Cyborg replied, "it's actually only my third time, but the cars are sweet and the honeys are hot, so what better place, right?"

"Right on!" the changeling high fived the other Titan as they parked and piled out. People started to gather around them immediately to check out the T-Car and to meet the two Teen Titans that had just shown up out of the blue.

"You Cy-Dude!" one of the car junkies shouted from the front of the car, "Pop the hood so we can check out the tune job!"

"All in good time!" Cyborg replied with a laugh, "We want to meet some folks first! What's your name?"

"Jared. You can call me Jare though dude, I already know you're cool."

Beast Boy had been smirking and waggling his eyebrows at the small horde of girls that seemed to congregate around him, "And what's you're name, tall blonde and sexy?" he asked a young woman who fit the description perfectly.

"My name is Candy." she replied with a smoochy face and an eye wink.

Beast Boy was sure he'd died and gone to heaven.

* * *

Starefire had had a talk with Robin about the strange Earth custom of 'smoking' just a few months after she had arrived on the planet. He had told her that a little bit of 'social smoking' never really hurt anyone, but he still avoided it out of habit. Apparently Bruce Wayne was known to smoke a cigar or two when he was out at a social function, and it limited his lung capacity and he lost his breath easier if he went out right after as Batman.

Star was eager to make new friends though, and if a little puff on their hand rolled cigarette was what it would take, then she was willing to sacrifice a bit of lung capacity for the night. She wasn't expecting what happened when she took that short little drag however.

As soon as she took the smoke into her lungs she knew this wasn't tobacco she was smoking. She'd also had a talk with Robin about the plant Marijuana, and he'd told her of the evils of 'getting high.' She had told herself that she would never partake of something Robin seemed to despise so much, and now she was kicking herself for being fooled so easily.

"This is not-" Star coughed harshly as she shoved the joint back at Rob. Recovering after her coughing fit, she tried again, with a slightly more ragged voice, "This is not tobacco!"

"Well, no it isn't! It's the good stuff, babe, what did you think I was selling?" Rob grinned at her.

"I have been foolish to trust you..." Star felt something happening to her. There was no telling what the strange new chemicals coursing through her body now would do to her Tamaranien physiology, "I am sorry... I must visit the ladies room!" and she dashed out of the room and down the steps.

When she hit the floor once again, she looked around in a panic. Seeing the bouncer in the suit that had led them to the privet room, she ran over to him and tugged on his sleeve, "Excuse me sir! Where is your ladies room?"

The man took one look at Starfire and gasped. Her eyes were starting to glow green, and her hair was staring to flow around her body as if it were blowing in a light breeze. He pointed numbly to the right, and she nodded her thanks and dashed off once again.

As she banged through the bathroom door, several girls looked up from where they were fixing their makeup or washing their hands and almost all of them let out startled little noises of shock upon seeing what had just crashed into the bathroom.

"Fellow females! I need an empty stall!" Starfires's eyes gave a pulse of green light as if to emphasize her point, "Now!"

As one, the girls pointed to the last stall in the row, and Star ran into it, banged it shut, and threw the bolt. The assembled girls all watched in fear and awe as they heard Star's voice call out, "Oh Orglopetrog!" and green light poured out of every opening in the stall. There was a small explosion that shook the bathroom, and gray smoke rolled out from under the stall door, but dissipated quickly.

By the time the smoke had started to clear, most of the young woman had fled the bathroom, so those that remained were the ones who saw Star emerge just a few seconds latter, her hair frazled, but none the worse for ware. She shook her head, walked to a mirror and began to primp herself.

As she finished getting her hair to stay in place and fixing the light smudges in her makeup, Star became aware of the other girls stares. She glanced about at them, and then with her head down hurried out of the bathroom muttering, "Glemporks..."

* * *

"You're a vegetarian too? No way! You're like, the first one I've met in forever!" Beast Boy was chatting up Candy with a vengeance. She was everything he liked in a girl; tall, beautiful, and direct about what she wanted. She kept leaning forward to offer him a better view of her cleavage, or reaching out to touch his shoulder in a flirtatious manner.

As he was laughing at one of his own jokes, the image of a certain statue suddenly flashed in Beast Boy's mind. He stopped laughing and his grin eased down to a sad smile. Why had he suddenly thought of _her_?

Looking over at Candy, who was fixing her lipstick in a small pocket mirror, he thought to himself that maybe this girl was everything he liked in a girl he wasn't all that interested in.

Cyborg had finally popped the hood of the T-Car, and was going over it's modifications with the crowd around them, "... and with just a flick of a switch, it drops into _eighth_ gear and booya! Fifty extra horses baby!"

"So what? I modified my ride up to ninth gear." The speaker was a rather cocky young man everyone called MadDogg. Cyborg thought he was a poser. Time to put him in his place.

"Did I mention that mine also has missal launchers, laser cannons, magnetic mine planters and can combine with two other vehicles to become a giant robot?" Cy arched an eyebrow at MadDogg.

"Uh..." the cocky young man seemed at a loss for words.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." the crowd around them all burst into laughter as MadDogg's face grew red.

* * *

Raven cranked the bike to a halt at a red light further down main street from the Seeing Eye Emporium, kicked the back wheel off the ground a bit and bouncing it back down a moment latter.

Jinx squealed with delight, as she had been for most of the ride so far. They'd hit the freeway for a short time, and Raven had taken her chance to really open up the throttle. She had hit almost 190 MPH before they had reached the last exit for Jump City, and had been forced back to the city streets.

Since then, they'd been completely ignoring most of the traffic laws, running red lights, breaking speed limits, and throwing some rather illegal stunts. Raven was surprised they hadn't been picked up by a cop yet.

"Any place you want to go?" Raven asked through the built in com system in the helmets they both wore.

"How about my place? It's not far, and you can see my new digs. I've already seen yours so..." Raven could hear the grin in Jinx's voice, even if she couldn't see the other girl.

"I'm still pissed you went in my room."

Jinx's laugh was all Raven needed to get even grumpier. When the light turned green she gunned it without any warning, and Jinx almost fell off the back. Laughing it off, the pink haired girl gripped Raven around the waist a bit tighter, "Take a left at the next light, down past the bank three blocks and I'm right there."

"Will do." Raven grinned as she saw the light up ahead turning yellow, "Hold on tight!" she felt Jinx grip her tightly and brace for what she knew was coming.

Raven kicked the rear tire out and performed a perfect power slide through the intersection, gunning it back down when she had turned completely left. She was up to 80 before she heard Jinx say, "What's going on at the bank?"

Slowing down and stopping just a few dozen yards from the bank, Raven watched in awe as one of the stupidest things she'd ever seen was going down. Two guys who couldn't be more then sixteen or seventeen were hooking chains to an ATM, getting ready to yank it out of the side of the bank with a pickup truck.

"Are you going to go all super hero on them and stop this?" Jinx asked.

"I guess. Wanna' help?"

"Uh..." Jinx looked at her as Raven turned around and waited for a reply, "Sure, I guess..." Raven nodded, kicked down the stand, and they both hopped off the bike. Tossing off their helmets, they both swept hands through their hair, straightening it. Glancing at each other again, they both laughed.

As they walked over to the two thugs who were about to hop in their truck, Jinx groaned. Raven glanced over at her, "What's up?"

"Those two... H.I.V.E. students... three years behind me."

"What are their powers?" This wasn't looking good all of a sudden. Raven didn't fully trust Jinx, and she didn't know if she could take on two H.I.V.E. students by herself, even if they were just sophomores, and the pink haired sorceress at the same time.

"Powers?" Jinx snorted, "The short one calls himself Armory. Aside from knowing how to use every firearm and explosive known to man, he's as dumb as a sack of hammers. The ugly one with the white hair is Flyte. Guess what he can do..."

"Fly?" Raven arched an eyebrow.

"How'd you guess?" Jinx couldn't have been more sarcastic if she had tried, "He also has the unique ability to rub both of his brain cells together and dodge a punch every now and then. Something most kids in his class can't seem to do."

"So this is going to be easy then, huh?"

"I'd say so. You could probably do it by yourself, but I want to spank these tossers myself." Jinx grinned an evil little grin before shouting, "Hey! Arms! Flyte! You guys wanna' have a good time tonight?"

The two would be ATM jackers looked up and saw the two young woman standing in the street looking at them. Jinx had her head cocked to the side with a wicked smile and one hand on her hip. Raven had rolled her eyes but followed along with the Charlie's Angles shtick and pushed her chest out as far as she could while leaning back a little, her hair tossed over one eye. She let her leather jacket fall off one shoulder just to emphasize the point.

"Hey, Jinx! Who's your hot friend?" Flyte asked as he and Armory jumped down from the truck and sauntered over.

The two waited until their quarry was within ten feet before straightening up into no-nonsense stances and glaring. Raven spoke in a monotone, her trademark voice, "Raven. Teen Titan. Charmed."

As soon as Flyte took off and Armory reached for a gun the two girls took action of their own. Raven flew up after Flyte, and Jinx took a few steps back from Armory, flinging a lance of pink energy at him.

Without really aiming (who needs to aim at point blank range?) Armory pulled the trigger of the .45 he had pulled on Jinx. The gun misfired, blew the bullet through the chamber, and scorched the young man's hand. He dropped the sidearm with a cry of pain that was cut off abruptly and turned into a solid 'oof!' when Jinx's foot collided with his gut. Falling to his knees, his head was in the perfect spot for the follow up kick, and he hit the pavement out cold.

Raven had followed Flyte straight up. Jinx was right in saying she could have handled this by herself. While being able to just up and fly was rather impressive, Flyte couldn't do it fast or with any kind of maneuverability. She easily passed him, threw up a black portal for him to fly in to, and then opened another one for him to fly out of, facing the other way: straight down.

By the time he caught himself, he was only seven feet of the ground, and Raven fixed that by slamming squarely into his back, smashing him into the pavement next to his buddy.

As Raven stepped away from Flyte, Jinx crouched down next to him and yanked his head up off the ground, "What the hell do you two think you're doing? It's mid-terms right now... is this for Grand Larceny 120?"

Flyte nodded weakly, and Jinx sighed, "Like Professor Ramtag would even pass you for this crap. You're not even using your powers! You kids have to learn that it's not all about money! You can just steal something valuable that meets the monetary amount needed, like a diamond or a painting! But no! You just have to try to get cash all the time! Stupid..."

"Since when did you turn Titan on us?" Flyte spat a little blood as he sneered at Jinx.

"I'm NOT a Titan... I just can't stand to see losers like you doing stupid stuff to disgrace the name of the H.I.V.E. You make me sick." Jinx dropped his head back to the ground and turned to Raven as she stood, "So now what? Do we call the cops?"

"They'll be here shortly. Why don't you wait over by the bike. It'll minimize the number of questions we have to answer if I just say you helped."

"Thanks. I'd rather not talk to any cops tonight any way."

Raven cracked a tiny smile, "Figured."

* * *

Starfire walked back up the stairs to the privet room slowly. She was planning on just telling Rob that she wasn't going to hang out with him anymore and that she was going home. This had been a bad night after all, and she just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep the after effects of the weed off.

As she pushed open the door of the room, she heard a click. Shutting the door behind her, she looked about but saw only the man named Jake sitting in his chair.

And he was pointing a gun at her.

"Where is Rob?" Star asked, a note of fear creeping into her voice.

"Trent took him to where he keeps his stash. We thought it'd be best for me to wait and see if you came back, or if you went to the cops."

"I wouldn't want to see Rob get into trouble, even if he deceived me."

"Well babe, sorry, but he got in trouble the second you ran out of here. After we get his stash, we'll get his suppliers name, and then we'll have a direct flow, and we wont need him as a middle man any more. Then it's bye bye Rob." Jake grinned, "Now, why don't you just come on over here and wrap those nice full lips around my-"

Star cut him off before he could finish his rather rude suggestion, "Where did Trent take Rob?"

Jake suddenly lost any sense of politeness, "Look bitch, I told you, he's dead. Or he will be soon. Now you can either die where you're standing, or you can get over here and-"

Star took a threatening step forward, and Jake acted on instinct. He pulled the trigger of his gun.

The bullet was incinerated just inches from Starfire's body by a flare of green light. Star shot twin beams of light from her eyes, blasting the gun from Jake's hand and sending him reeling.

"Holy shit!" he shouted as Star rushed across the room, lifted him from his seat and slammed him into the wall.

"Where did Trent take Rob?" she shouted at him, her eyes still glowing green.

"Warehouse seven on the docks! A few blocks from the aquarium!" Jake looked as if he was about to die of shock, "I swear! Don't kill me!"

"Unlike you, I do not murder. Feel fortunate that I have little time to save my friend, or I would take you to the police myself. You're days as a free man are numbered, Jake. Enjoy them while they last." Star tossed him aside and ran off through the door.

Jake, slumped against the wall, stared after her with wide eyes.

* * *

As the cab pulled up to the entrance of Rocco's, Robin was shocked to see Starfire slam out through the doors, and take off into the night sky in a brilliant blast of green light.

"Kori!" he shouted as he bailed out of the cab, but it was too late. She was gone again.

"What the hell was that?" Kia shouted as she too jumped out of the back of the car.

"That," Robin relied, "was Starfire. She's a-"

"Teen Titan!" Kia looked amazed, "SHE'S your girlfriend?"

"No, just a friend." Robin didn't need this girl putting two and two together. She was too quick on the uptake for her to not realize sooner or latter that he was Robin. And he couldn't give away Bruce's identity, not on his life.

"So.... why'd she take off like that?" Kia sounded frightened, "And where's my brother?"

"Let's go in and find out..."

"I can't." Kia looked sheepish.

"Why not?" Robin looked back at her, confused.

"This is an eighteen and over club. I'm only fifteen."

"Don't worry. I can get us in." he winked and grabbed her hand, "Let's go." She smiled and followed him to the doors.

The bouncer at the doors asked for their ID's right away, "Sorry, buddy, but we're both too young to be in there. We just need to ask a few questions, and we'll get right out."

"No way, kid. Why don't you just-"

"Look at this." Robin shoved his Dick Grayson ID in the bouncer's face, "My benefactor _owns_ the hotel up there. That means that some day, _I'll_ own the hotel up there. This club is part of the hotel, therefore, someday, I'll own this club too." Robin held up a $100 bill and slapped it into the bouncers hand, "Get the point?"

"Uh, yeah. Go on in." the bouncer opened the door for them.

"Thanks man." Robin slapped his arm and grabbed Kia's hand again. One they were inside, he had to place his mouth right next to her ear in order to be heard over the loud hardcore techno music, "Look for any signs of your brother, but don't talk to anyone. I'll to the talking!"

"Okay!" she replied, and they were off. It only took Robin two minutes to pick out the bouncer in the suit. He walked over, and poked the guy in the arm, "Hey, you have a girl named Kori and a guy named Rob in here somewhere?"

"I'm sure we do, Sir, but-"

"How about a girl with glowing green eyes?"

The bouncer's eyes got wide, "She went back up to the private room last I knew, but you can't go up there when there's a meeting going on-"

"Like hell I can't." Robin shoved past him and dashed for the stairs next to the bar, Kia hot on his heels. They pounded up the stairs, hearing the bouncer right behind them, and Robin kicked open the door.

Lightning reflexes took over as he stepped into the room. Startled, Jake looked up from where he was picking up his gun, saw someone he didn't know and fired off a shot. Robin ducked and tossed Kia to one side. The bouncer right behind them took the shot to his left arm, and with a cry of pain, tumbled down the steps.

Robin lunged forward, jerking Jake's gun hand to one side, and giving a sharp twist. There was a snap and the gun went of again, followed by Jake's gasp of pain. The bullet blew a small hole in the glass of the window that over looked the dance floor with a sharp 'tink!' and the whole thing spider webbed.

Robin proceeded to work Jake over quickly. Two jabs to the stomach, and a kick to his knee put him down. A swift knee to the face, and Jake hit the ground, flat out.

"I hate guns." Robin growled as he tossed the firearm aside. Turning to see what had become of Kia, his face turned red. She had been thrown half way over the love seat when he shoved her aside, and now she was kicking her legs in the air, trying to right herself. He skirt had fallen around her waist, revealing her pretty pink panties, which were riding dangerously up around the cheeks of her shapely derriere.

Robin was embarrassed, but for some reason, found himself unable to look away until she had righted herself. She glared at him and he suddenly felt _very_ embarrassed.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"For what? Shoving me into a couch, or staring at my ass?"

"Both I guess. Though the whole shoving thing _was_ to save your life."

"Forgiven then. But the ass staring... maybe you should return the favor..." she grinned at him.

"Right." Robin turned and bent over very obviously as he grabbed Jake and hauled him into a chair. As he was moved, the drug dealer came to.

"The fuck is going on?" he muttered as he tried to clear his head.

"A friend of mine was just here. Named Kori. Where did she go?"

"The fuck are you?"

"A friend of hers. Where did she go?" Robin was growing impatient.

"Not telling you shit..."

Robin's fist slammed into his cheek. It served to wake him up a bit more, and to remind him he was being interrogated by someone who had just kicked his ass soundly.

"She must have took off after Rob and Trent. Warehouse Seven on the docks.... just down from-"

"I know where it is." Robin grabbed Jake and hauled him to his feet, "Feel lucky that I don't have time to call the cops, or else I would-" he stopped talking as Jake started laughing, "What's so funny?" he gave the dealer a good shake.

"Same thing the chick said after she shot me with her eye lasers!"

"Yeah well, you deserved it, fuck head." Robin dropped him and turned back to Kia, who looked rather pale, "You know anything about this guy Trent?"

"He and Jake here head up the Redcaps. If Trent is forcing Rob to take him to his stash, then he'll know where Rob is getting his shipment from. He'll kill him and take over the shipping route! Richard! We have to get over there and stop him!"

Robin was thinking the exact same thing, "No worries. With Star on the way, he'll be fine, but I think we should head over there just the same." taking one last look back at Jake, Robin walked to the door, "Let's go."

* * *

Cyborg looked at the clock in his arm and noticed it was going on 11:30 pm. He looked up and caught Beast Boy's eye. He motioned his friend over, and the changeling excused himself from the girl he was talking to.

"What's up?" he asked as he stopped next to Cyborg and surveyed the gathered crowd.

"It's getting late. Almost midnight, and we have patrol tomorrow. We should head back to the Tower soon."

"That's cool dude. Hey, Candy said she wanted to see the Tower... you think the other's would mind if I had her over for a bit tonight? She's got her own ride so we don't have to worry about taking her home or anything..."

"Dude, if you bring a random chick home, Raven's gonna' flip. You know how she is. And Robin would probably go on about how it's a security breach of some sort..." Cyborg noticed the look Beast Boy was giving him, "You don't care do you?"

"Not really."

"Fine then. You ride with her, give her directions. I'll meet you back at the Tower."

"Alright! Hey, see you there!" and Beast Boy bounced off to tell Candy the good news.

Cyborg sighed. This was going to be an interesting night when Raven got home.

* * *

So remember kids, if you smoke pot, it'll act up with your Tamaranien physiology and make you explode. And if you deal pot, a super hero will find you and beat your ass. So don't do it. Punks.

* * *

NalaravatheRed- That enough for you? Will your eyes stop glowing now? Huh? HUH?

Terra basher- Read the summery. This is a Rob/Star fic. Of course I'm putting them together in latter chapters. It's getting there that's most of the fun!

AnimeHimeko- Yay! Another great review! Thanks for your warnings, and you continue to be helpful. Hope I worked with the drug use scene well, and yes, I always back up my work, so if takes it down, I'll just put it up on my Yahoo webspace. :) Looking forward to your next review!

CloudedDragon- I already wrote you an e-mail, and I hope it smashed your worries to little bits. No rape in this fic. Those fics kind of creep me out too. Remeber, you owe me a review for this chapter! :)

Chaotic da supa hedgehog- There you go. Another chapter. Happy yet? :)

VanyD- I publicly prostate myself and apoligize to VanyD. Got a review from her and didn't respond last time. Shame on me. Hope the fic is living up to your expectations!

StarfireRobin4ever- Robin will find her soon! I promise! And hey, she get's to beat the crap out of all the pysco guys, so who's complaining?

Brogramn- Hey, I reviewed your shorter fic! Still working on the longer one... writing this is sucking up a lot of my free time. Thanks for the review. And yes, we continue to get darker as we go. Wait for the sequal... it'll make you want to leave the lights on when you go to bed. :)

starfire ewing- Thanks for the review. Richard's eye color plays a bigger role latter on. Besides, I have yet to find an official color anywhere yet. I've been pouring through my Batman and Nightwing comics and can't seem to come up with one. I'll find it before I have to write about it though.

Heaven's Angel- I thought I did a pretty good job with the spelling, so I went back and checked and you were right... two misspelled words in chapter 2. :) I cranked this one out pretty fast too, so there might be a few in this part as well. Spell checker says no, but you can never tell, really. I'll prolly re-post all the chapters with updated spelling after I finish the story. It's good enough to get the point across for now, so I say, why make you folks wait? Thanks for the review, and I look forward to another one. I'm also going to read your story Study Lessons... maybe I can write that final chapter for you? Get back to me. :)

* * *

Next Chapter: Starfire races against the clock to find Rob, Robin and Kia run into some more set backs, Raven and Jinx find out why wine is such a sneaky drink, Cyborg and Beast Boy have a heartfelt talk, and then Beast Boy gets in over his head. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jump City Sonata

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jake McDonald

Opening Notes: Part 4. First, I want to apologize for the slight delay in posting this chapter. As you'll find out when you read, I really suck at writing any kind of believable Cyborg and Beast Boy interaction. The problem lies not with them, but with me. They're both such simple characters that when I write them, they come off as too complicated. All of my other characters have depth and scope, but Cyborg is... himself. When he's mad, he's mad. When he's happy, he's happy. There's no in-between for him really, and he can switch back and forth between multiple emotions very quickly. It makes transitioning him from one feeling to the next hard to explain. He's just a really reactive kind of guy.

Beast Boy will always try to make light of any situation, so throwing him in the deep end like I did in this chapter become difficult. He's all alone and in new territory, so he feels out of place, but can't quite bring himself to stop it or go for help. It makes him seem... less Beast Boyish...

On top of all that, I had another difficult drug use scene to handle. Please note that I do not drink on a regular basis, do not promote drinking at all, especially if you're under 21 years of age, and that if you don't have the ability to sober yourself up in two seconds flat, you should not operate a motorcycle or any other vehicle while under the influence of alcohol.

More Raven OOC goodness in this chapter, as well as some startling revelations. And finally, some decent length action!

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans, but wish I had cable so I could watch them on a regular basis.

* * *

Star knew the aquarium was in City Section Nine, so all she had to do was fly high enough to find it. Jump City wasn't organic in any way. When it was decided to build a city on this part of the California coast line, the whole thing had been planned out in such a way that it was a huge grid. It left room for expansion in a neat orderly manner, and kept everything inside the city easy to find.

It also made it a snap for the Titans to divided up and number the sections however they wanted. So, as Starfire flew high above the city she began counting, starting with City Section One, right next to Titan Tower. When she found her mark she flew back down to the aquarium, so that she could start at the waterfront and search all the warehouses in order until she found number seven.

As she began to float down the street, Star found her mind wandering to Robin. She was sure he would be insistent about her going after Rob, even if Rob was another boy. He would understand.

"But, we are not even dating yet..." Star said to herself quietly as she landed. Why would she think such things if she and Robin hadn't even kissed yet? A blush crept up on her cheeks as she thought of Robin and kissing. Then her mind shifted gears again, and went back to Rob.

"Why am I standing here thinking of kissing Robin when Rob is in danger!" she shouted aloud. Every second she wasted was another that brought him closer to death, and he was in this mess because of her in the first place, and she should have know that Jake and Trent were evil men, and she should never have left Rob alone with them, and-

"Oh, this is all my fault!" Starfire shouted angrily as she stomped on the ground.

She didn't notice the large crack she had opened in the pavement as she walked away, fuming.

* * *

Raven pulled off her helmet and looked up at the three story apartment building she had just parked in front of. It was a nondescript brick structure with three windows on either side of the door, continuing in that pattern (minus the door) all the way up the building.

"It's very plain." Raven commented in a monotone.

"Yeah well," Jinx winked, "it's also very cheep. I'm not exactly rolling in cash you know."

"True enough. Is it any better on the inside?"

"Come on in and find out!" Jinx led Raven to the door, opened it with a security key, and walked in. Up two flights of stairs (there was no elevator) and Jinx took almost three minutes unlocking all seven locks on the door of apartment 3A. When they finally got in to the apartment, Raven arched an eyebrow in surprise.

The whole place was decorated quite nicely, considering Jinx's limited budget. The furniture didn't match, but looked decent enough, several pieces of what Raven assumed to be Jinx's own artwork were hung on the walls, as well as a few Escher prints. The TV was small, only 20 inches (Beast Boy and Cyborg would have had heart attacks) and the small kitchen attached to the living room was well stocked with cheep utensils and plates. Raven also noticed two wire hangers that had been bent into small holders for two bottles of wine.

Picking one up, she saw that the label had been peeled off, "Is this stuff any good?"

"That stuff," Jinx replied from where she was getting two wine glasses out of the cupboard, "like almost everything in this apartment, is the cheep stuff."

"So it's the good stuff then." Raven cracked a slight smile.

"Damn skippy it is." Jinx took the bottle and poured them both glasses of the red wine, "You drink very much?"

"No. Just a few times actually. Always wine, usually at a poetry reading."

"So you've never sat around, talked about boys and gotten completely shit-faced with your girlfriends?" Jinx's eyes were sparkling.

"My 'girlfriends' consists of only Starfire, and Robin forbids any kind of drug or alcohol in Titan Tower. Besides, if I lost control while I was drunk, the results could be... tragic... to any one near by."

"Too bad. I met this _really_ hot guy at the bookstore today, and I'm dying to talk about it." Jinx fell rather gracelessly onto her couch with a sigh.

Raven smiled and sat down across from her on a squishy chair, "Alright then," she paused as she took a sip of her wine, "spill."

* * *

Robin stared out the window of the city bus he was sitting on and watched the city fly by outside. As was often the case these days, his thoughts drifted to Starfire. He was sure she wouldn't need his help; she could handle a few thugs. So why did he feel the need to head to where she was to help her? To save her...

The logical side of his brain was telling him that if he was going to pursue a relationship with Star, then he needed to overcome the overprotective feelings he was having right now, so that they could still fight together effectively in combat against super-villains, but his heart was telling him that she needed his help.

His heart was holding most of his attention at the moment.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft female voice, "Um, Richard? Why did we take the bus?" Kia asked from her seat next to him.

Without turning away from the window, Robin replied, "I didn't want to get that nice cab driver mixed up in all of this."

"Oh." she was quite for several minutes, then she poked him hard in the shoulder, "When did you meet Starfire?"

"About a year and a half ago, right after she came to Earth." Robin wasn't really paying attention to Kia. Would Star be grateful to him for coming to help her, or would she think that he thought she wasn't capable of handling the situation?

"How did you meet her?" Kia poked him in the shoulder again.

"At a charity function I was at with Bruce. She was there representing the Titans."

"And how did you meet Raven?"

"She helped me capture some bank robbers one day."

"How does your mask stay on in the first place?"

"Simple non-irritant adhesive."

"I knew it!" Kia shouted as she punched him full on in the shoulder. Only the pain blossoming through his arm made him realize what he'd just divulged.

Busted.

Blinking at Kia blankly, Robin, for the second time that night, stated his feelings in the shortest, most profound way possible, "Fuck."

He then buried his face in his hands, rubbed his eyes, then began slamming his head repeatedly into the window of the bus, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Stop it!" Kia dragged him away from his self inflicted punishment, "Say it!" she whispered with a gleam in her eye, "You're Robin, aren't you!"

Robin sighed and pulled out his Justice League ID. Showing it to her, he spoke quietly, "Yeah. I'm Robin. Look, you can't tell _anyone!_ Not your best friend, not your brother, not your mother, not even a freakin' priest. No one can know that Dick Grayson is Robin. Got it?"

"Yeah. Hey does that mean that Bruce Wayne is-" he cut her excited revelation off before she could even finish.

"No. If you ever meet Bruce, he CAN NOT KNOW about this. Batman and I... we met shortly after I started living with Bruce... he doesn't know, and I'm afraid he'd be very disappointed with me if he did. He... really dislikes violence, and he'd disapprove of my lifestyle if he knew all I did was fight bad guys all the time."

"How do you keep it a secret living way out here?" Kia sat back, interested now.

Robin was starting to run out of lies, "I send him phony progress reports from the Jump City University. He thinks I'm majoring in forensics."

"But... you're only seventeen. Why would you be going to collage?"

Robin blinked, then smiled a little as he flushed and turned away again. Mumbling, he replied, "I'm not bragging or anything, but I graduated high school when I was fourteen."

"Holy....! You must be a genius!"

"Working with Batman does that to you. He's one of the smartest men I've ever met."

"I bet he is..." Kia trailed off and looked down at her hands, folded in her lap, "Wow."

"Yeah, wow." Robin sat back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So, um..." Kia fidgeted, "Can I still call you Richard?"

Robin looked up and smiled at her, "I think I'd like that."

Kia blushed deeply and turned away from him.

Robin the Boy Wonder suddenly started to think of himself in a whole different light. Two girls in one night? Robin the Lady Killer was more like it....

* * *

"And this," Beast Boy said with a wide sweep of his arm, "Is the Rec-Room!" Candy made appropriate noises of astonishment and wonder as the changeling led her around and showed her the various forms of entertainment the Titans partook of on a regular basis.

Cyborg rolled his eye for the second time that night. The scene in the garage had been similar to the one he was watching now. Candy had been excited over seeing the T-Sub/ Star-Cruiser, as well as all of the tools Cyborg had for modifying the various equipment and vehicals the team used. She had gushed over how sweet she thought it was the Beast Boy lived in such an awesome place.

"What am I?" mumbled Cy, "Chopped liver?" Not wanting to experience Beast Boy's tour of the tower any more, he called out across the room, "Hey, BB! I'm headed for my room. I'll be pluggin' in to charge in about an hour, so if you need anything before then, call me. I'm shutting down tonight."

"Sweet dude. We'll call if we need anything!" Beast Boy waved at him, not really paying attention. Cyborg shrugged and walked to the elevator.

"So," Candy asked as Cyborg vanished behind the closing doors, "What's YOUR room like?"

"Nothin' special." Beast Boy shrugged, "I don't spend much time there, other then to sleep."

"So you hang out here a lot?"

"Here, and in the gym. Robin has us training a lot. Then there's the butt kicking duties, and the occasional trip to the pizza joint or the arcade. Life's pretty easy when you're short and green." 

"Is the super-hero gig really all that dangerous?" Candy sat down on the couch and Beast Boy joined her.

"Well, yeah, but it's just part of who I am I guess. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I didn't have the Titans. It's kind of like... I dunno. My life's work I guess. I want to help make the world a better place. I want to keep people safe." Beast Boy had become serious and quiet towards the end of his little speech.

"That's so noble." Candy leaned forward, offering him a nice deep view of her breasts down her top. He could almost see her belly button, "Do you get any... compensation... for all the work you do?"

"Uh..." Beast Boy suddenly had a hard time thinking, let alone speaking, "Yeah... we, uh... get to live in the Tower here, and we get a small salary for spending money.... and all our food is charged to a J.L. account... don't know where they get the money from though..."

"Nothing else? Just money?" She scooted a bit closer to him on the couch.

"Well... there's the great health benefits..."

He found himself unable to talk anymore as she put her hand on his thigh.

"_I_ think you should get _something_ more then just that stuff..." she leaned in closer, and he could smell her perfume. His keen animal like sense of smell also picked up an odor he was unfamiliar with. One that made his human side want her to keep doing whatever it was she was doing to produce that smell.

"Um..." he found his voice again, "You want something to drink maybe?"

"Maybe..." her voice was low and husky.

Beast Boy gulped.

Just then, the screen of a monitor on the other side of the room blipped on and a yellow screen came up. Beast Boy noticed it and laughed nervously, "Um... I'd better see what that is..." he got up slowly, making sure the bulge in his pants wasn't too noticeable, and went over to the computer.

It was a call sign from Robin. It meant that whatever situation he was in, he had in under control, but to be ready for back action if he called for back up.

"What is it?" Candy asked as she leaned on him from behind.

Beast Boy could feel his body temp rising again at her closeness, "It's a call from Robin.... just a heads up that he might need back up. I'd better... um... go tell Cy."

"Oh, okay." she sounded slightly disappointed, "Hurry back okay? I want to continue our... conversation..."

Gulping again on his way to the elevator, Beast Boy replied with a shaky voice, "O-okay...." he hit the door close button as soon as he was inside the elevator and then punched the button for the residence level.

* * *

"So then, Mammoth is all like, 'Come on Baby, don't be like that!'" And this girl..." Jinx dissolved into giggles for a moment, "This chick flat out slapped him across the face!"

The two girls sitting in Jinx's living room both burst out laughing. The half empty bottle of wine on the coffee table between them vibrated dangerously, but it was the TV that got the axe this time. The screen split down the center and a little smoke puffed from the back of it.

Raven's powers had been blowing this up for quite some time now, but Jinx just waved off her apologies and laughed. She seemed to find a drunk Raven quite amusing.

"So," the pink haired sorceress said as she stopped laughing, "You have any juicy boy stories?"

"Not really." Raven shrugged, "My experiences with boys are fairly limited."

"Oh, come on! There's got to be some boy you've had a crush on or something! Ever been kissed?"

Raven stopped smiling and looked down at the table, "Um... yeah."

"Oh... was it... not good?"

"Hmm?" Raven hadn't been paying attention, "Oh, no... it was... well with Brandon it was good, but with-"

"Wait... there's been more then one?" Jinx leaned forward and slurped down some more wine, "Oh, this is gonna' be good."

"Like I was saying," Raven half grinned, "Brandon was fairly good. Decent kisser, and he had a little experience in bed, so he was a good teacher for my first time-"

"Holy...!" Jinx had cut her off again, "Wait, you fucked him?"

"Yeah the whole horniness thing really gets in the way when you're trying to meditate. I decided I needed some release."

"So you just found some random guy and had sex with him? Just like that?"

"No, we knew each other. We hang out at the same cafe. Anyway, that was great, but when Robin kissed me earlier tonight..."

"... You kissed Robin? Wait, Robin kissed you?!?" Jinx grinned wildly, "I thought he had the hots for Starfire!"

"He does, he was just proving to me that I could feel more then I thought I could." Raven smiled at the memory, "He was right, as usual."

"You're sweet on him aren't you?" Jinx nudged her new friend.

"No... I'm happy for Star though. She's getting a hell of a man."

"So anyone special in your life other then the Boy Wonder?"

"Not really. I feel like I might be ready for a relationship... like, a real relationship, but I don't know anyone who would be able to handle one with me." she frowned, "I'm not exactly the most expressive person in the world, by necessity."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone. Things always work out for the good guys in the end."

"Thanks. THAT logic makes me feel so much better." Raven grinned sarcastically.

That's when her T-Comp started beeping.

"What's up?" Jinx asked as Raven snapped open the small communicator.

"Nothing really. Just a code yellow call sign. It means Robin wants the team ready to go if he calls. It's just to make sure we're awake enough to come out in the middle of the night." Raven shrugged as she closed the device.

"Hey... can you call anyone on the team with that thing?"

"Yes. Why?" Raven narrowed her eyes at Jinx suspiciously.

Jinx leaned forward again with a glint in her eye, "Wanna' drunk-dial Beast Boy?"

* * *

Starfire floated soundlessly down any alleyway between warehouses six and seven on the docks. She kept close to the walls and in the shadows so as not to be seen, and she even suppressed her energy to keep from glowing.

Hearing voices up ahead, she came to a stop just before the corner of the building seven. Peeking around the corner, she saw three young men, all wearing red bandanas. The Red Caps.

A quick evaluation of the situation showed that none of these three were Trent or Rob, but that they might have some useful information about where their leader was.

Star quickly powered up a starbolt, aimed it at the ground between the three and let it fly. The resulting explosion threw all of them backwards and to the ground. She darted out of her hiding place quickly and as she flew past the first man, kicked him soundly in the head, knocking him out. The second hadn't even made it to his feet before she back handed him out of her way and into the doors of the warehouse. He too slumped to the ground.

The third man was on his feet and holding a crowbar out in front of him, waving it around to keep her at bay. She landed neatly inside the arch of one of his swings and caught the bar. Heating it with the energy from her hands, she bent it quickly around his wrists, and cooled it.

Her eyes glowing with a fierce green light, she demanded, "Where is Trent?"

"On his way! He'll be here any minute!" the man wasn't about to get blasted into little bits by Starfire of the Teen Titans if he could help it, "I swear! He just called a minute ago!"

"Very well." Star clunked him in the head with a right hook and he fell to the ground, "I shall see him when gets here." With that, she flew up to the top of the warehouse and crouched like a gargoyle, awaiting the arrival of her prey.

* * *

Cyborg heard his door slide open and slide shut quickly. He looked up from where he was putting the finishing touches on a smaller version of his sonic cannon, "You know, there is such a thing as knocking." Seeing Beast Boy leaned up against his door, slightly out of breath, he arched his eyebrow yet again, "Not having a very good time?"

"Dude, I've heard of chicks being forward, but this girl know _exactly_ what she wants."

"Isn't that why you brought her here?"

"No! She seemed so interesting back at the car show, and interested in _me_, not what size I could make my-"

"Too much info there BB." Cyborg arched an eyebrow. He knew his friend too well. He spoke quietly, "This is really about how you feel about her isn't it? How it doesn't even compare to what you felt for Terra."

Beast Boy's face fell. He walked a few steps into the room and fell down to a sitting position on the floor, "Yeah. Terra wasn't just cute and friendly... she was... interested in me. She actually _liked_ a little green midget with pointy ears."

"I like you too BB. Lot's of people like you for you. Is it really such a bad thing for the girl down there to like you in a physical way?"

"She just wants to bag herself a Titan. She'd go after Raven if she was here."

"Maybe, but you should have seen that before you got her here." Cy knelt down next to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder, "Not every girl you meet is gonna' fall for you like Terra did. Some are gonna' be just like the hussy downstairs. If you want to have a relationship, you have to look for more then a pretty face and big boobs."

Beast Boy grinned up at Cyborg, "They are nice and big aren't they?"

"Getting off topic BB."

"Right. I'm gonna' go back down there, and tell her it's time to go."

"How you gonna' do that?"

"I'll just use the code yellow we got from Robin as an excuse."

"Good plan. Solid. Use work to blow the chicks off." Cyborg grinned.

"Shut it tin man, or I'll send her up here to polish your body armor."

"Whatever. Hey, I'm gonna' power down now. If Robin calls for help, come activate me again."

"Will do." Beast Boy saluted as he stepped backwards out of Cyborg's room.

Walking down the hall, he felt his T-Comp buzzing against his leg in his pocket. Fishing it out as he got in the elevator, he flipped it open to see Raven on the other side.

She was leaning back from her T-Comp, so the glass of wine in her hand was highly visible, "Hey BB! Just calling to see what you and Cy were up to!"

"Raven?" was she giggling? "What's going on? Are you drinking wine?" his eyes got wide, "Dude! Are you drunk?"

"Maybe! We've only had what... half the bottle?"

"Raven! You know you can't do that! If you lose control-"

"Oh calm down Beast Boy!" Raven giggled again, "Jinx is right here with me, and she'll tell me if I start to get too wild..."

"Jinx! You're drinking wine and hanging out with JINX?!?" Beast Boy thought he was about to die on the spot.

"Yeah! She's got this really cool pad down town and enough wine to keep us trashed for a good long time! Woo!"

"Did you just say 'Woo!'?" Beast Boy was getting more confused by the second, "Look, Rea.... stop drinking. You got the code yellow from Rob right? You need to be SOBER to fight in a battle."

"Oh... okay... party pooper..."

"And we're having a talk about this when you get home! Don't think I wont wait up for you!" Raven stuck out her tongue and giggled just before she signed off.

Beast Boy sighed as the doors to the elevator opened and he stepped out into the Rec-Room. Walking down the steps and to the couch, he sat down, still rubbing his eyes.

"Stupid Raven..." he muttered.

"What about Raven?" Candy asked from where she was still sitting, less then two feet from where he'd just sat down.

Beast Boy let out a little noise of surprise, and turned to her, "Nothing! She's just being..." he trailed off as he took in the sight before him.

Candy had removed her shirt and pants, and was sitting on the couch in just her underwear (which wasn't much to begin with) leaning in towards Beast Boy.

"Um... where did your clothes go?"

She pointed down to the floor a short distance away, where her shirt and jeans were lying in a crumpled heap. "Oh." was all he had to say. She took advantage of his momentary distraction by taking one of his hands and placing it over her left breast.

Beast Boy's eyes got wide and he whimpered.

* * *

Robin and Kia got off the bus at the aquarium stop, and looked around the dark street. It was quiet, and the looming warehouses down the street seemed more ominous then they did during the day.

"This is creepy." Kia said as she took a few steps forward.

"Nothing we can't handle." Robin replied as he started down the street towards the docks.

"Easy for you to say... you're the Boy Wond-oof!" Kia had tripped and fallen flat on her face.

"Kia!" Robin dashed back and helped her sit up. She had a skinned knee, but otherwise seemed fine.

"I'm okay... but what did I trip on?" they looked down and saw a large crack in the street, leading to what seemed to be a foot print. Robin jumped over to it and inspected the small crater for a few moments.

"Any clues?" Kia had stood and now she was bending down to look over his shoulder.

"Yeah... this foot print... it's the same shoe size Starfire wears."

"So she stomped really hard?"

"I guess. Don't know why though. Maybe she was trying to scare someone off..."

"Well, that would scare the shit out of me, so it probably worked." Kia stood up and looked down the street, "We'll find out when we get down there I guess." When Robin didn't reply and she turned to see what he was doing.

He was staring off down the street in the opposite direction, watching a pair of car headlights growing closer. The two of them stepped back off the street as the car drove past, and it zipped by at a clip that had to be over the speed limit.

Robin was startled when Kia grabbed his arm, "Richard! That was by brother! He was in that car!"

"Shit." Robin looked at her, "If things get bad, hide. Other then that, just try to keep up."

"Right." and they took off running down the street.

* * *

"I'm gonna' stay up and wait for you!" Raven did a fair imitation of Beast Boy's voice as she Jinx rolled about on the couch laughing their heads off. In the kitchen, the microwave shorted out, all of the glasses in the cupboards shattered, and the tile floor cracked.

The two girls were either too oblivious, or too drunk to care.

As the wine bottle finally exploded, and the table it was on disintegrated into splinters, they finally seemed to get control for just a moment. Then they glanced at each other and burst out laughing all over again.

Then the whole room exploded.

When the smoke started to clear, and the small bits of flame started to go down, Armory and Flyte floated down from the sky, "That'll teach those two bitches to mess with us!" Armory shouted.

"Hell yeah!" was Flyte's reply.

"Man, you guys need a new M.O.!" Jinx called out as she descended from the sky above them. Raven floated there as well, from where she'd just dropped Jinx like a living bomb.

As Jinx slammed Flyte out of the air, Raven chanted out the words that enhanced her powers to a slightly higher level, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The black energies lanced out and caught Armory in mid-air, then slammed him down into the top of a building, sending chunks of concrete flying.

As Flyte slammed into the ground, Jinx leapt up off of him and blasted the side of the crumbling apartment building that used to be her home with waves of pink energy. The unstable brick fell forward, right on top of the H.I.V.E. student.

Armory fell on top of the pile of brick a moment latter, his nose bleeding and his eye swelling shut rapidly. Raven floated down to stand next to Jinx as they surveyed the damage. The building looked like a doll house, with no front wall.

"Well," Raven said as she held a black glowing hand up to Jinx's head, "that sucked."

As Jinx felt the fuzziness of the wine fading from her mind, she looked over and Raven, "You sobered up quick."

"My powers burn all impurities from my system when I use them in large amounts, like hurling midgets into buildings or creating a force bubble to protect from an explosion."

"That's kind of cool." Jinx kicked a stray brick closer to the pile, "But you're right, this sucks." she sighed, "Guess I'll need to find a place to crash before I get paid again and can find a new apartment."

"I think I can help with that." Raven walked over to Robin's motorcycle and picked up her helmet, "But first let's see what Robin is up to, and why he put out the code yellow. I'm kind of in the mood to kick some more ass now."

Jinx, without a home, without any friends, and really, without anything better to do, shrugged, "Okay." She grabbed a helmet and they were off in a matter of seconds, Raven using the onboard computer to triangulate Robin's position.

* * *

Starfire watched from her perch as a lone car pulled up to the warehouse and stopped. It sat there for several minutes before the doors of warehouse nineteen across the street from seven opened up, and a small horde of red bandana wearing Red Caps poured out into the street.

"Oh my." Star whispered as the doors of the car opened up and Trent got out, followed by a rather beaten up looking Rob. Trent pulled out a gun and shouted so he could be heard by his entire gang, "Open the doors, Rob! We might even make you a full member if you just give us what we want!"

Star had to strain to hear what Rob said in return, "Fine! Okay! Just... don't shoot me, okay man?"

"Open the doors Rob." was Trent's only reply.

Green energy flared in Starfire's eyes. How dare he lead Rob on like that? He was just going to kill him anyway...

Two figures darting down the street from shadow to shadow caught Star's eye and she squinted to see who it was.

"No... it can not be... Robin?" she breathed. But that was definitely Robin, or rather Richard Grayson, and a girl she didn't know, hiding in the shadows just a few dozen yards from the gang of Red Caps.

Who was this girl? And why did she sit so close to Robin as they whispered back and forth. What was Robin doing here in the first place.

Star's anger at the whole situation bubbled over quickly and she lept from the top of the warehouse with a battle cry. Descending into the midst of the Red Caps, she began throwing them left and right, blasting hole in the street with her eye beams, and sending the gang members scampering for cover.

Green energy seemed to burn out of her eyes and a snarl formed on her lips. She wasn't holding back as she punched normal humans as hard as she could, breaking bones and causing internal bleeding.

Starfire had gone into a Tameranian Battle Rage.

* * *

"Holy shit..." Kia breathed as she and Robin watched Starfire obliterating the thirty or so gang members with devastating efficiency.

Robin had never seen the girl he loved like this before. This wasn't his Starfire, this wasn't the girl he knew. This was... an alien princess in the height of a battle frenzy of some sort. She was shouting things in her native tongue that sounded like battle cries, and thrashing about so much that it was hard to follow her movements in the blinding green light that poured off of her like fire.

"Something's wrong." he said in a low voice, "She's.... crazy. Star wouldn't hit normal people that hard... she's going to kill someone if I don't stop her!"

"But Richard!" Kia grabbed his arm before he could charge off into the fray, "You don't have your mask! Everyone will figure out who you are if you go out there and fight now!"

"Damn, you're right..." Robin pulled out his T-Comp and spoke into it quickly, "Titans! Trouble on the docks! Warehouse seven!" no response came, and after several seconds he shouted into the communicator, "Titans!"

"We're here." said a voice from behind them. They turned to see the shadows separate and out of a black void rolled Robin's bike. Raven and Jinx hopped off and removed their helmets, both wearing saucy grins.

"Um, Raven, not that I'm not glad to see you, but..." Robin motioned to Jinx.

"She's with me." Raven tossed Robin a small bundle. Looking down at it, he saw it was his spare utility belt and mask, both from inside the seat compartment of his bike.

"Why are you riding my bike, anyway?" he asked as he snapped the belt into place and smoothed the mask over his face. A pass through his mostly neat hair and it was sticking up and messed up just like he liked it.

"You're not the only one who likes to ride you know." Raven poked him in the chest, "Now what's the situation?"

"Hostage up in front of all of this needs rescuing. On top of that, Star's gone completely berserk. We have to subdue her." Robin turned to the battle, "Jinx... stay here and protect Kia. We'll take care of this." and with that he jumped into the fray, knocking a few Red Cap's aside as he charged for Starfire.

Raven turned to Jinx with a helpless shrug and flew up over the battle, towards where Robin had indicated a hostage needed saving.

Jinx stood where she was and fumed. Turning to Kia, she said, "Man, that Boy Wonder sure is a dick!"

Kia giggled, "You don't know the half of it!"

Jinx frowned and tossed a wave of pink energy at the nearest Red Cap, collapsing the ground under his feet.

* * *

Beast Boy barely heard the alert Robin was shouting. He was too busy trying to convince himself to pull his tongue out of Candy's mouth. She had him pinned to the couch, her breasts pushing against his chest, and her hands rubbing his sides and hips.

She had been 'helping' him to explore her body for the past half hour, and he was surprised to find that his body seemed to have a mind of it's own. While his brain was screaming at him to get up and go help his friends, his body seemed to not want to respond.

As he gripped her butt firmly and ground his hips upward, he thought to himself that the rest of the team could probably handle whatever it was that Robin was calling about.

* * *

Raven was blasted from the sky yet again as she tried to fly towards the young man with the gun pointed at his head. Starfire had noticed that there were additional people trying to stop her as Robin had tried to grab her, and had since been largely ignoring the Red Caps and concentrating her attacks on the two that actually posed a threat.

As she picked herself up off the ground, hurling a Red Cap with a lead pipe who was about to bash her over the head away and into the side of a warehouse with a wave of her hand, Raven searched out Starfire's mind. It was clouded by something, and she couldn't get a firm hold on it.

"Jinx!" she called, and the pink haired former super villain was by her side in a matter of seconds, Kia in toe. Raven arched an eyebrow at Jinx's determination to protect the girl as Robin had ordered, "I need you to protect me for a moment. I have to find out what's wrong with Starfire."

"Not a problem." Jinx grinned and with a wave of her hand, a Red Cap fell over his own feet and away from them, "Here." she picked up a discarded baseball bat and handed it to Kia, "Anyone gets past me, bash 'em a good one!"

"Okay!" Kia stood her ground in front of Raven, and the dark psion began to concentrate.

Finally getting a hold on Star's mind, she saw small flashes of memories, and was overcome almost instantly by a feeling of rage and betrayal. Pushing further, she concentrated on what was doing this to the alien girl.

The image she saw was simply of smoke, curling through the air. Not dissipating like cigarette smoke, but lingering, curling into intricate patterns and circles...

Pot smoke. Starfire was high? THIS was what happened to Tameraniens when they got stoned?

"Okay." Raven pulled back to herself, "Jinx, I can clear her head, but I need an opening. Can you help Robin make one for me?"

"I might have to take a few hits, but I'll live." Jinx winced as she ran forward and kicked a stray Red Cap out of her way.

"Kia, stay back." Raven ordered and flew forward to join her friends.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted as he ducked another punch, "It's me! Robin! Snap out of it Star!" he returned her attacks with several punches and kicks of his own, all of which she blocked or dodged. She struck him a glancing blow on his shoulder, but it was enough to send him tumbling back a few yards.

She was already flying at him with a charged starbolt as he regained his footing. Jumping into the air, he planted a kick squarely in her face, sending her flipping end of end into the ground, and releasing the starbolt into the side of one of the warehouses, blowing a hole large enough to drive a truck though in the wall.

"She's playing for keeps!" Robin said to himself as she got up and flew at him again, this time, aiming a punch of her own at his head. He ducked it, but wasn't able to get out of the way of the follow up kick that sent him hurling through the air.

He was spared a harsh landing as a soft hand closed around his arm, bringing him back to the ground on his feet. He looked to his left to see Jinx winking at him, "Raven says she can clear Starfire's head if we can get her an opening."

Robin smiled at her and narrowed his eyes, "How about H.I.V.E. attack plan Alpha?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" she shouted, and hurled the pink energy at Starfire, who was already charging in at them again. Robin followed the waves of energy that ripped up the ground in front of Star with a small disk that exploded into a burst of light that stunned the raging alien.

As Star attempted to recover from the light and the flying rocks, Robin and Jinx both leapt over the remains of the street and threw punches that connected solidly with her face. She skidded back along the ground for a few feet before kicked up and over to a standing position.

Starbolts slammed into both Robin and Jinx, plowing them back off their feet. As the green flash subsided, a growling Raven hurled straight down the center, following the same path her two friends had taken just seconds before. She grabbed a hold of Starfire's head and shouted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" using the same sobering up technique she had used to clear Jinx's wine dulled brain earlier.

Starfire immediately stopped fighting and went still. After a moment in which the only sounds that could be heard were Raven's heavy breathing, and Robin and Jinx picking themselves up, she spoke, "Friend Raven.... where are we? And why are you hugging my head? You do not normally hug..."

"Starfire..." Raven floated to the ground, and leaned against her friend, "You had us worried there for a moment... do the planet a favor and NEVER try pot ever again."

"THAT'S what the problem was?" Robin asked as he walked up, "You were STONED?"

"I'm afraid I was deceived into trying to smoke something I was unfamiliar with. I am sorry, Robin. I know you must be very angry with me-"

"Angry? Star, I've been so worried. First I find out you're involved with a drug dealer, then you go blasting off here, and when I catch up to you again, you've gone crazy and you're practically killing people-" Robin was cut off by Starfire this time.

"Oh no! I did not... kill anyone did I?"

"No, they're all still alive." Raven replied, "Enough of the sappy reunion you two. We have bigger fish to fry." They turned as one to glare at Trent, who stood looking like he was about to shit himself, holding Rob in front of him with the gun pressed to his temple.

"I'll kill him! I swear I will!" he shouted.

"You're right Raven. Though this fish is pretty small for my tastes." he glanced over at Jinx, then reached into his utility belt. Pulling out a small sticker, he slapped it on her shoulder.

It was the Titan 'T.'

"What..." she looked up at Robin with a confused look in her eyes.

"It's just a sticker. If you want, you can take it off." Robin smiled at her.

Jinx smiled back, "I don't think so. You're stuck with me now."

"Good. I think you'll make a good addition to the team. So..." Robin turned and narrowed his eyes at Trent, "Titans, GO!"

And the four of them charged.

* * *

Beast Boy came up for air and sat back as Candy rubbed her hands lower on his body then she had before. Slowly, with one hand still rubbing, she reached back and un-clasped her bra.

As it fell to the floor and her breasts fell free, Beast Boy whimpered again.

It's that time again: Reviewer responses! I had TONS of feed back this time around, and it could get long if I say something to every last one of you, so unless you had something more to say then, "Hey! Good story! Write more!" (slave drivers... :P) don't expect a personalized response. Here we go.

tsutaki

Voltor

StarfireRobin4ever

SamuraiX Koneko

Lenny

Heaven's Angel

YumiOrrick4ever

knonoka

youdon'tknowmyname

VanyD

Q-T3000

Thank you for responding! It's always good to hear how much people like my stuff.

Chaos Elemental- Now you have me searching like, every damn TT fic on the web looking for Star using drugs. Thanks. But seriously, thanks for the review, and I hope to hear from you after this chapter as well.

Ev- As soon as I read your review, I smacked myself in the face, dug out my copy of Big Guns and sure enough, his eyes are blue. Thanks. :)

starfire ewing- As stated above, the official Dick Grayson eye color in blue. I too have read many stories where his eyes are brown as well, however. There may be a reason for that though. Does anyone out there know what color Tim Drake's eyes are? My collections with him in them are sorely lacking and I'm too lazy t search the internet for it...

Alfredo- I read your comment the same day I picked up my Teen Titans DVD. First six episodes, and a few worthwhile extras, one of which is a from comic to cartoon feature. In that feature, they state that the Robin they used for the animated Teen Titans was BASED on Tim Drake, mostly because he's younger then the Robin they used in the comic books. They go on to say that the Robin in the animated version is also almost an independent character, separate from Batman in any way. He's just.... Robin. So I took a bit of artistic license here (mostly because I know Dick Grayson so much better, and he has more depth to begin with) and used good old Dick as my Robin. No mistake, as I was well aware of what I was doing in the first place. Also note that in the episode when Starfire went 20 years into the future, she met Robin, who was then Nightwing. Also note that Tim Drake is the THIRD Robin, not the second. The second (who's name escapes me at the moment) was killed by the Joker. In closing, don't worry: I'm up to snuff on my Batman and Robin mythos. Thanks for the review.

AnimeHimeko- You are, to date, my most loyal and helpful reviewer. Thank you so much for all the help you've given me throughout the short time this fic has been up. You always have kind words to encourage me, and helpful advise and ideas to keep me on the straight and narrow. I feel this story has come out better because of your help. I think I answered just about all of your questions and concerns in this chapter... Kia was meant to figure out who Robin is, and the weed Star smoked did in fact come back to haunt her (though probably not in the way you thought it would...) As for the characters talking to themselves... I've always been bad with that. I spotted a few spots in this chapter that I did it again, but I feel that those spots help the story to flow a bit better. I'm a very "stream of thought" type writer, in that what I think goes down on the page. So it always sounds good to me in my head, because that's the way I think. The editing process doesn't always work out those little kinks. This story is wrapping up quickly (only one chapter left!) but I already have two sequels in mind, that I feel should be stories that stand by themselves, much like the individual story arcs of the actual show. I hope to have you on board for those as well. They'll be darker, sexier, and probably more violent, but that's why we have the R rating, eh? Thanks again for all of your help, and I hope to hear from you soon.

Brogramn- Who do I like the most? Well, generally, my girlfriend ranks right up there. There's a reason I've been dating her for seven years. Also, my best buddy Joey. He's always there for me. Now, if you were talking about Titans characters, I'm a big Raven fan, and would love to do a Robin/Raven pairing someday. But not in this story. Thanks again for the review, and I'll see you at the end of the next chapter.

Kokuryu- If you like the teen drama aspect of this story, then once again, I highly recommend the Teen Titans comics. The Wolfman/Prez era comics are the best in the drama department, and best of all, it had a huge run. Like nine years or something. They wrote the whole thing VERY well. The newer version they have out now is okay, but it gets a little corny every now and then. Also, thanks for the tip on the eye color. I was thinking someone would tell me before I had to write about it.

NalaravatheRed- No eye lasers allowed. Now stop it with the glowing eyes thing! It's creeping me out! :)

Yuki- Princess Nine fan by chance? Anyway, thanks for the review, and about the Raven/Jinx thing... sorry.... I was kicking that idea around for awhile, and once again, maybe some other time, but not in this story. See, I was brainstorming using my Brain Juice (see below) when I got all these great ideas for a Raven/??? pairing and I think I'm gonna' put Jinx with ???. What? You thought I'd tell you? Riiiiiight. Like that's gonna' happen. Just read and you'll see!

Brain Juice (also known as Grapey Doom)- Start with one 3/4 gallon container. Add three packs of grape Kool-Aid, and two full cups of sugar. Fill container almost all the way up with water. MIX WELL. Serve chilled. It'll make your brain go pop! and your teeth rot out of your head. Yay!

CloudedDragaon- Your worship and praise is of course, not only expected, but well deserved. I know, I know. My modesty knows no bounds. And I promise: more of Drunk!Raven in the future. :)

Next Chapter: Lots of explanations all around, a 'Starfire and Robin Moment', the minor characters bow out, Beast Boy gets busted, Cyborg gets a good laugh, Raven is playful, Jinx does her first Heroic Thing as part of the team, and Robin gets some (bad?) news from an Old Bat....


	5. Chapter 5

Jump City Sonata

A Teen Titans Fanfiction by Jake McDonald

Opening Notes: Part Five. I know I said last time that there would only be one more part, but I lied. This was getting kind of long, so I split it. This part has 8,000 odd words in it, and the next part is almost as long. After that, I move on to a sequal. I wont be doing any more reviewer responces at the bottom of the story any more, simply because it takes so much time, and they get kind of long. If I think you threw down a really great review, I might e-mail you. I'm really busy right now, so writing this is taking a back seat to school and work. It's still my third priority though. :)

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans, and wouldn't want to any way, so there.

* * *

Red and blue lights flashed against the warehouses down on the docks of Jump City. Fourteen police cars, two paddy wagons, and a SWAT van were parked helter skelter across the street, surrounding the tied up pile of Red Caps in the middle of the road.

Raven stood a short distance away, a bloody and beaten Trent lying on the ground at her feet, explaining the situation to an officer. She would occasionally glance over to an ambulance set up at the perimeter, where she knew Jinx was sitting, getting the flesh wound in her right arm looked at.

The bullet Trent had fired had just skimmed the pink haired girls arm, but it still put her down for the fight. Starfire had crushed the gun and broken Trent's arm just a half second latter, and Robin had gone to work on him just after. It went without saying that the young man wouldn't be out of the hospital any time soon. It also went without saying that he was going to spend most of the rest of his life in prison.

Robin and Starfire stood next to each other and watched Kia yelling at Rob. It had been going on for almost five minutes, "...and then you get Starfire involved! Rob, you have to be the dumbest fucktwit on the face of the planet! Did you think Jake and Trent were gonna' play fair?"

"They seemed nice enough..." Rob rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh right! They _seemed_ nice enough. Let's just hope you're never the deciding vote on a jury. What logic." Kia turned to her new friends, "Robin, Star, do you two think you could just punch him until he sees the error of his ways?"

Starfire stepped forward, "It seems to me that Rob has already seen his mistakes. He will be cooperating with the police to capture his supplier, correct?"

"Yeah. I already set it up with that cop I was talking to earlier." Rob nodded, looking very serious, "I'm getting out. No more dealing, no more gangs, no more nothing. I'm gonna' get a REAL job, so you and Mom don't have to worry about me anymore." Rob reached over and hugged his little sister.

"Good." Kia smiled warmly and returned his embrace, "Now let's get home so Mom doesn't kill us both."

"Right." Rob smiled at the two Titans that stood with them, "Robin, nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of my little sister."

"Any time. She was good company, and she helped me just as much as I helped her." Robin shook Rob's hand.

Rob turned to Star, "Kori... sorry for mixing you up in all of this... I didn't think it would turn out like it did.... and I'm sorry for the weed too... I should have clarified what it was to you."

"You are forgiven on all counts, Robert." Star reached out and hugged him briefly, "I will 'check up' on you latter this week to make sure you have a new job." she looked at him sternly for a moment, then smiled again.

"Robin, it was a blast. Star..." Kia leaned in and whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

"I will." Starfire hugged Kia as well, and the two siblings walked over to the police cruiser that was waiting to take them home.

"I hope we get to see those two again soon... they really are good people. Don't you think so Star?" he turned to where she had been standing just a moment before, but she was gone, "Star?" he looked around, but didn't see her.

Shrugging, he started to walk to the ambulance. He'd find her in a moment, but first he had to make sure the rest of his team was okay. Peaking around the open door in the back of the unit, he knocked on the mettle, "Okay to come in?" he asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind seeing a little skin." came Jinx's reply. Robin gulped and stepped around the door to see her sitting on the back of the ambulance, the right sleeve of her shirt missing. She giggled as he let out a breath.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought they'd taken your whole shirt or something."

"No, they just ruined the one sleeve. Bastards." Jinx poked at the bandages wrapping her arm, "This hurts."

"I bet. I've been winged by bullets before. It sucks."

"Just coming to check up on me?" Jinx flashed him a grin.

"Actually, yes." Robin took on a serious tone, "You took a hard hit out there. I wanted to make sure you were okay." he smiled then and his tone softened, "It's what friends do. If you're going to be a Titan, get used to it."

"So I'm it? Just like that?" Jinx looked unconvinced.

"Well, we still have to run it by Cyborg and Beast Boy, then we have to get the okay from Justice League HQ, but yeah, as far as I'm concerned, you're a Titan." Robin stuck out his hand.

Jinx looked his hand for a moment like it was a foreign object she didn't want to touch, but then grabbed it and they shook, "Go find your girlfriend. I don't want to have to witness any mushy crap when I'm supposed to be moving into my new room."

"Right." Robin nodded with a smile and walked over to where Raven was.

Raven turned to him as he walked up, "Everything is sorted out. The police will take over from here, we're free to head home, I'll get the spare room ready for Jinx, yes I'm taking the bike back, and Starfire is on the roof of the warehouse." she jerked a thumb over her shoulder.

"Uh... thanks Raven..." Robin looked a little overwhelmed, but continued on towards the warehouse any way.

"Don't screw this up, Robin." Raven called over her shoulder as she walked away to retrieve Jinx.

"Don't plan on it." Robin replied. He looked up at the warehouse roof and steeled himself. The moment of truth had come at last.

* * *

"Please..." Beast Boy begged, glancing at the clock on the wall, "The others'll be home any second! We have to stop and get dressed!"

Candy was steadily working at the clasp that held his pants shut, "It'll only take a few minutes! Come on, BB! You know you want to... I can tell..." she rubbed at the bulge in his pants with her breasts, then yanked hard on his pants.

They joined the pile of her clothes on the floor a moment latter.

* * *

Starfire stared off at the ever lightening horizon from the edge of the warehouse roof. A frown marred her pretty face, and she held her legs up to her body, he chin resting on her knees.

"Why so glum?" Robin asked as he sat down beside her.

Star startled at his sudden appearance. He was so stealthy that he just showed up out of no where sometimes without meaning to.

"I am not sad... simply... disappointed. My night did not go as I had planned it."

"Mine didn't exactly turn out like I wanted it to either." Robin grinned wryly.

Starfire spun to him and grabbed hold of his hands, "It is all my fault, Richard! Had I not been so easily deceived, you might have caught up to me much sooner and we could have spent the night dancing and having fun! I learned so many new dance moves this night! How I wish I could have showed them to you!" she buried her head in his chest and burst into tears.

"Hey, Kori..." Robin tilted her head up and smiled down at her, "There's always tomorrow night, right?"

She smiled back, "I guess you are right... but it should have been THIS night."

"Yeah, well, things don't always go as planed." he suddenly grew nervous, "Um... Kori... there's something I have to tell you."

Star narrowed her eyes, "You didn't.... _DO_ anything with Kia did you? She is much to young for you Richard!"

"What?" Robin looked confused for a second, then shook his head, "No! Kia and I didn't do anything! I just helped her find her brother is all. No, what I want to talk about is..." he stopped, smiled, and peeled off his mask, "I wanted to talk about _us_ Kori."

Starfire stared into his eyes for a long moment. They were blue. The kind of blue that reminded her of the sky just before a storm. Dark, strong, and mysterious. Right now she saw none of those thing reflected there however.

She saw love.

"I have never seen your eyes before." she said as her hand traced his jaw line absently.

"I don't take my mask off very much.... I'll make it a point to more often."

"Good. I like your eyes. They let me see what you are feeling much more clearly."

"If you can see what I'm feeling, then you know that I..." he trailed off for a moment, then started again, down a different path, "You remember the day we met? You were wandering around the city looking so lost and alone."

Starfire smiled at the memory, "You were chasing down a purse snatcher. You had only been in Jump City a short time then, as I recall."

"You just flew right across the street, slammed me into the wall and demanded to know why I was chasing the guy." Robin laughed and rubbed the back of his head as if he could still feel the place his skull had cracked into the brick.

"How was I to know that he was a criminal?" Star smiled and giggled as well.

"Well, after that, I made a vow to myself... that someone so.... innocent as you should be taken care of, and looked after. I hoped then that you would never lose your sense of justice, and so far, you haven't ever let me down."

Star blushed and held a hand to her cheek, "You flatter me."

"It's true... and I've always tried to help you any way I can so you can better understand Earth culture, but.... it's more then that now..." Robin looked down at his hands for a second, then back up to her eyes, "Kori, I.... care for you. Very much. I don't know what I would do without you. Every time we go into battle, I always keep an eye on you to make sure you're okay... I don't want you to get hurt, or leave the team.... or leave me. Ever. Kori.... I.... I love you..... so much." his last few words came out choked and with a hint of tears.

"Oh! Richard! Do not be sad!"

"Sad? I'm just relived I finally got to say it. I love you."

"And I love you as well, Richard Grayson." She was so open and frank about it, saying it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world that Robin was slightly taken aback. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had half expected her to reject him. However, in true Starfire fashion, she had simply stated her emotions, pouring her soul into the words as she poured her soul into everything she did.

A faint smile tugged at Robin's lips, and he found himself leaning forward. Star was also leaning in, her eyes slowly closing, a gentle smile playing about her mouth as well.

With perfect timing, and perfect grace, their lips met, and Starfire and Robin shared their first kiss. It was soft, neither one demanding a deeper kiss, closed mouths, and tender passion.

As they pulled away from each other, they didn't open their eyes for some time. When they did, they could only stare at one another for a few moments.

Star broke the silence, "Wow." she breathed. 

"Yeah.... wow." Robin leaned in, "Let's try that again."

"Yes, let's." Star grabbed him about the neck and crushed her mouth to his, pulling him over on top of her as he let out a sound of shock.

It only took him a half second to get into the kiss, and soon they were exploring each other's mouths with tongues and bodies with hands.

* * *

"Yech." Jinx grimaced, "I've seen enough. Can we go now?" she and Raven were standing atop the warehouse across from the one Robin and Starfire were currently making out on.

"Yes. I just wanted to make sure he actually did it." Raven touched her friends arm and they vanished in a black void that deposited them next to the motorcycle a moment latter, "You're room will be across the hall from mine back at the Tower. It's empty except for a bed right now, so we'll swing by your old apartment to see if there's anything to salvage once we've had some sleep."

"Whatever. I just want to go to bed." Jinx held on tightly as Raven kicked the bike into gear and they tore off down the waterfront, racing the sun rise back to Titan's Tower.

* * *

"Candy!" Beast Boy was pleading now, "Please!"

"We can't do it if they don't come of! Now come on!" they were struggling with his boxers, Beast Boy trying to keep them on, and Candy trying to pull them off.

"No! I don't want to!" he pulled extra hard and almost gave himself a wedgie.

"Your little friend is telling me something different!" Candy sang at him.

Beast Boy grimaced as she yanked on his boxers again.

* * *

The sun's first rays were peaking over the water as Starfire sat curled in Robin's embrace. They watched together as the full glory of the star that Earth orbited erupted against Jump City.

"You are a good match for me you know." Starfire said suddenly.

"Oh? Been reading your horoscopes?" Robin teased her with a light poke.

"Of course I have not been reading such foolishness. Though they are entertaining..." Star smiled up at him in an endearing manner, "I was speaking of your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yes. On my planet, ones eyes determine their personality and aspects, much like you Earthlings use your dates of birth."

"So you ARE checking up on your horoscopes..."

Star laughed lightly, "In a manner of speaking."

Robin squeezed her once, "So what makes me a good match for you?"

"Your eyes are deep blue. That makes you not only a fierce warrior, but also a keeper of peace and knowledge. You are a true bastion of inner strength."

"What do green eyes mean?"

Star blushed, "Joy and laughter, as well as a high temperament in battle."

"I'm sensing a recurring theme here..."

"Tameranians _are_ a warrior race... what you saw earlier was what we call a Battle Frenzy. In ancient times, my people would enhance their combat performance by inhaling the smoke of certain plants when they were burned. Apparently your Marijuana has many of the same chemicals that our Ta'Klaran has."

"Interesting. Well, if we're ever in a tight spot, we know now all we have to do is get you stoned and let you kick the crap out of the bad guys..."

"Richard!" Starfire scolded him.

"Just kidding Star." Robin smiled and hugged her tighter, "Tell me more about the eyes of your people." He was interested now.

"Well, violet eyes, like those of Raven or my sister-"

"Or Jinx." Robin added.

"Yes. Violet eyes are the mark of those that hold a darkness inside. This is not always a bad thing, but often results in frequent outbursts and evil behavior. Blackfire is a prime example." Star frowned and snuggled closer to Robin.

"What about brown eyes?" Robin was almost afraid to ask.

Starfire giggled at his apprehension, "I do not know. My people do not developed brown eyes."

"You learn something new every day." Robin helped her to stand, "Well, if we hurry, we can just reach the Tower when Raven and Jinx do. They only left a few minutes ago."

"That is a splendid idea. Then we can get some sleep." Starfire gripped him about the waist from behind, "Do you prefer the right of left side of the bed?"

Robin gagged and almost squirmed out of her grip as she took off with a laugh.

* * *

Raven was just putting the helmets away when Starfire and Robin walked into the tower, laughing about something. She glared at them, as did Jinx from where she stood next to the doors of the elevator.

"You two are entirely too cheerful for not having slept in almost twenty-four hours." Raven stated as she stalked towards Jinx. If she had been wearing her cloak, it would have been billowing behind her dramatically.

As she wasn't the stalking just made her look like a huffy eighteen year old.

Robin and Star burst out laughing even harder, and Jinx cracked a grin.

"Oh fine!" Raven waited for everyone to pile in to the lift before hitting the button for the rec-room floor, where they would switch elevators to head up to their rooms, "Let's jut make this Pick On Raven Day!"

They all continued to chuckle until the doors of the elevator opened and they stepped out. The four of them froze and gaped open mouthed at the scene that met them.

Beast Boy sat on the couch, a look of abject horror on his face as he stared back at them. Kneeling between his legs, which were clad only in his boxers, was a topless blond woman who seemed intent on getting said boxers off. She too was staring at them, though her face held more of an embarrassed grin.

"Well," she said, "you were right BB! They caught us!"

Robin grabbed Jinx and dove behind the nearest chair. Starfire rolled away and hurled herself behind the counter in the kitchen.

Raven's eyes flared red and her hair flew back from her face as if blown by a strong wind. An extra set of eyes opened on her forehead, also glowing with a burning red light, and black energy crackled off of her.

"Who the fuck are you, and what the fuck are you doing with that FLEE BITTEN, MANGY, GREEN HAIRED TOSSER ON THE COUCH _WE ALL SHARE?_" Raven's voice had taken on a most un-Raven like quality. It was deep, sinister, and very reminiscent of her father, Trigon.

Candy flung herself back and cowered as Raven floated up off the ground and began to move across the room slowly. The blond girl whimpered and then screamed, "Beast Boy! Help me!"

"What the hell do you want ME to do?" he replied as he tried to find a way out of Raven's path.

The enraged psion laughed an evil laugh, "What's the matter? I wont hurt you! I'll just send you to the coldest, darkest plains of Azarath I can find! Come here little girl!"

Beast Boy looked left, then right. The TV exploded, the monitors on the far side of the room shattered, and the windows started to crack.

"Raven!" he heard Robin shout from behind the chair he was hiding behind, "Snap out of it! It's not worth destroying someone's soul!"

If Raven heard Robin's pleas, she chose to ignore him completely. Beast Boy knew he was the only one in any position to stop his friend from hurling Candy into a different dimension, so he did the only thing he could think to do.

Raven didn't work too well with irrational action. She looked for order in all things, patters of behavior and universal balance. Because of this, she also didn't deal well with Beast Boy.

So he managed to take her by complete surprise when he jumped up and planted his lips firmly on hers.

The dark energy dissipated instantly, the second pair of eyes vanished, and the red glow from Raven's primary set faded. All that was left was Raven, her eyes wide, staring at Beast Boy's equally wide eyes from less then an inch away.

Pulling back slowly, Beast Boy, looking scared but holding his ground, said, "You okay now?"

"Yeah. Fine." Raven narrowed her eyes, "I will have to beat the snot out of you for that though."

"Oh. Okay." Beast Boy shrugged. Raven socked him squarely in the jaw, sending him flying to the side, and landing in a heap, out cold.

Turning to Candy, Raven held out a hand and black tendrils of energy lanced out. The topless girl screamed as they pulled her into a black void that opened under her on the floor.

* * *

A few seconds latter, Candy found herself being dumped unceremoniously on the bridge that separated Titan's Tower from the mainland. Her clothes dropped out of another portal above her, and landed on her head.

A much larger portal opened above her just a few seconds latter, and her eyes got wide as she scrambled out of the way. Her car dropped from the large portal and landed on the bridge with a solid thump.

Candy stared at her car for a moment, breathing hard. Then she jumped up, threw her clothes in the passenger seat, jumped in the driver side, and without even bothering to get dressed, floored it for the city.

* * *

"Your room is this way, Jinx." Raven said as she appeared from a portal in the floor and started walking towards the elevators that led up.

"Coming!" Jinx was barely containing her laughter as she danced past the unconscious Beast Boy.

"Robin, be sure we get the couch disinfected before anyone else sits there." Raven called over her shoulder as the doors shut behind her.

Starfire and Robin looked at each other, then down at Beast Boy, "Perhaps we should wake him?"

"No, let him sleep there." Robin rubbed his eyes, "Sleep is sounding really good right now."

"Then let us go to my room. The windows let in enough sun to make it warm and cozy. You will fall right to sleep."

Robin blushed, but managed to look her in the eye, "Alright."

Star smiled, took his hand, and led him to the elevator.

* * *

When Beast Boy came to, the first thing he noticed was that his jaw hurt like hell. The second thing he noticed was that he was sitting on the couch, his pants draped across his lap.

As the final events of the morning came rushing back to him, he groaned and rubbed his jaw. Standing up slowly, he pulled on his pants and glanced at the wall clock, which had, remarkably, survived Raven's outburst. 11:30 am.

Staggering to the kitchen, Beast Boy found Cyborg sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper, "Hey BB. Things not go too well with Candy last night?"

"Dude... don't even get me started." Beast Boy poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot that Cyborg had brewed and took a sip. It was decaff, "Yech."

"Live with it. I'm guessing it wasn't Candy that slugged you last night, huh?"

"It was Raven. She found us in a rather... uh... well..."

"I get the picture." Cyborg folded his paper and set it aside. Standing, he said, "I'm gonna' hit the gym while the rest of you guys aren't there. Get some real training in."

"Have fun." the changeling plopped down in a chair at the table and slurped his coffee.

Cyborg headed for the elevator and just as he was about to hit the open button, the doors opened on their own. On the other side stood Raven and Jinx. Raven was back to wearing her regular uniform, but Jinx, having no other options, was wearing the same clothes from the night before. They looked slept in.

Cyborg looked confused for a moment, "Uh, Rea, does Rob know..." he motioned at the former super villain.

"Yes." Raven stepped around him, followed by Jinx, who patted his arm and smiled.

"I might be joining up. You up for a little sparing latter?" the pink haired girl grinned an evil little grin.

Cyborg's red eye flashed and he cracked a small smile of his own, "Maybe. I'll be in the gym if you two want to come by latter." shaking his head, he stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the training level.

The two girls walked to the kitchen area, and Raven immediately started brewing a pot of tea for them. Jinx leaned back against the counter and rubbed her arm absently. She was staring at Beast Boy and he was staring back.

"So?" she demanded suddenly.

Beast Boy blinked, "So what?"

"Did you give her the stuffing or not?" Jinx arched an eyebrow.

Beast Boy spluttered into his coffee. Recovering and wiping his face off with the back of his sleeve, he looked up to see Raven staring at him with an interested look as well. "No! I was trying to get her to leave!"

"Looked like you were trying really hard too." Raven turned back to her tea.

"Oh, come on Rea!" Beast Boy hopped over the table and stood next to her, "She was really insistent! And let's face it, with a body like that, any guy would have a hard time saying no..."

Raven turned to him slowly and glared.

"Uh..." Beast Boy glanced at Jinx for support, but she had sat down at the table and was pretending to read the paper Cyborg had discarded.

He was surprised when Raven touched his jaw and her black power surrounded his face for a moment. After a few seconds, the pain was gone, and the swelling had gone down. Beast Boy stared at her in shock, "But... why? I deserved that Rea..." he hung his head.

"You almost redeemed yourself when you stopped me from killing her. And... you're a pretty good kisser. I'd give you a seven at least." Raven replied without a smile. She turned and lifted a cup of tea to her lips, another levitating across the room to Jinx, who took it with a nod, and continued to stare at the paper, which she actually was reading now.

"Really? Well, I don't like to brag or anything... and I don't want you to think I like you like _that_... I mean, we just wouldn't work together would we?" Beast Boy grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay to feel attracted to me Beast Boy." Raven shrugged and sipped her tea again.

"I didn't say I was attracted to you!" he backed away a little.

"But you are. Empathy, remember?" Raven tapped her own temple, "It's okay. Your a young man, I'm a young woman. It's only natural."

"Speaking of which," Jinx piped up from the table, not even looking up from the paper, "there was nothing natural about that girl last night, Beasty. I would've thought you'd have more class."

"Hey, she had very nice..." he trailed off and glanced at Raven.

"Tits?" Raven supplied.

Beast Boy blushed. Raven rolled her eyes, "You've never been embarrassed to say it around me before..."

"I have _never_ talked about boobs around you before." Beast Boy glared at her.

Raven arched an eyebrow, "Seven months ago, we were sitting around watching an old horror flick and you fell asleep."

"Yeah, I remember." Beast Boy looked confused.

"While you were sleeping, you rolled over, cuddled up to me and mumbled about what nice tits I had."

The changelings jaw dropped and he set his coffee down before he dropped that too, "I... we.... I wouldn't... not if I was...."

Starfire and Robin took this rather inopportune time to walk into the Rec-Room from the elevator. Raven ignored them and grinned at Beast Boy, "Are you saying that you don't like my tits?"

"No! You've got great tits!" Beast Boy was suddenly frightened and defensive at the same time, "I mean, they're way bigger then Star's but still manage to stay just as perky. Do you even wear a bra under that thing?"

"No." Raven nodded at someone behind Beast Boy, "Good morning Starfire."

Beast Boy slowly turned around to see Star wearing an angry look, and a rather pissed off Robin standing just behind her, "What was that about my Grebnaks?" Star demanded.

"Uh...." Beast Boy sighed and prepared to get hit again, but the blow never fell. Instead a pink blur slammed into him and started dragging him towards the elevators to the garage.

Jinx, holding on to one of his arms, pulled him insistently, "Come on BB! You can take me back to my place now so I can try to salvage some of my stuff!"

"Um..." he glanced back at Starfire and Robin, who looked shocked, "Okay..." and they were gone.

"That was weird." Robin stated, completely flabbergasted.

"She's warming up to us. It's been awhile since Jinx had any friends. I think she's making up for lost time." Raven shrugged and finished her tea, "I'm going to the gym to train with Cyborg. I'll have him help me set up a simulation test for Jinx."

She left without another word, and Robin watched her go. As soon as the doors to the elevator hissed shut, he turned to Starfire, "I'm going to put a trace on BB's T-Comp. Raven may be sure of the new Jinx, but I still have my suspicions."

"I agree." Star nodded, "As much as I would like to trust Jinx, and to have yet another Titan, her past is somewhat... unclear."

"I'll be running a full background check on her today. No sense submitting her to the League before I know everything there is to know about her." Robin walked over to one of the computer terminals in the rec-room and glared at it. The screen was blown out, and half the keys were missing from the keyboard. Raven's little fit the night before had done more damage then he had thought.

"Maybe I'll do all of this from my room." he turned and smiled wanly at Starfire, "Why don't you go ahead and get some breakfast ready. As soon as I've set up the trace on BB I'll come back and help."

"Of course!" Star floated across the room, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then flew to the kitchen to make breakfast. Robin, grinning like an idiot, staggered to the elevator.

Damn, was he lucky.

* * *

Cyborg slammed his fist into the specially reinforced punching bag in the training room for the four hundredth time. Checking the read out on the pressure gauge hooked up to it, he noted that he still hadn't beaten his record.

"Hundred more then..." as he went back to pummeling the bag to death, he thought not for the first time how crazy it was that Robin had to use this same bag. Normal bags just blew apart when the Boy Wonder went after them for thirty seconds or so. The kid was nothing short of amazing.

After punch five hundred, Cy checked the readout once again and, satisfied now that he'd beaten his old record, moved over to the weight bench. Star had been using it last, so he only had to add a few hundred pounds before it was at his standard weight.

As he attached the last of the weights, his arm started beeping. Glancing down, he checked the caller ID.

Cyborg stood and stared at his arm for a full ten seconds before he sighed, shook his head and sat down. He listened as his voice mail picked up.

"Hey ya'll! This is Cyborg. I'm either training, playing Gamestation, or kicking bad guy butt. Leave a message." Beep!

The voice he heard brought back so many memories, both good and bad, that it made him want to pick up. But he didn't. He had to hear what she had to say.

"Hey Cy... it's Sarah... well, you knew that already didn't you? I mean, the phone is built into your arm... you had to have checked the ID before you decided to NOT talk to me..." he heard her sigh, "Not that I can blame you I guess... I was a bitch last time we saw each other. I... I lost my temper. I do have one you know... almost as bad as yours. The yelling and the hurtful things we said to each other that night... Cy, I'm sorry!" there was a note of tears in her voice, "I didn't mean any of it! Well, maybe the part about you having to be more available... I mean, every date we had you ditched me to go fight bad guys! Can't the other Titans manage without you for ONE NIGHT?" she sighed again and seemed to compose herself. She continued quietly, "The kids really miss you, you know. They always ask where you are on Sundays. The game just isn't the same without you there to make the calls, and I can't play with them like you can... but that's all just an excuse isn't it? Cy, I miss you. I miss you so much. Please, please... I know you're listening to this, so if you want to get back together, even after three months of not talking, I'll be down at the Wayside Grill tonight at 6:00 for dinner. I could really use some company. Hope I see you there Cy." and the line went dead.

Cyborg sat there with his head in his hands and listened to the dial tone for several minutes. Finally, with a sigh, he shut it off and stood up. He started for the door, but stopped short when he saw Raven.

She stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at him, "You didn't tell me that you broke up with Sarah."

"You never asked, and it's none of your business any way." he growled back.

Raven sighed and her shoulders sagged. Leaning against the door way, she stared down at nothing while she spoke to him, "Cy, I've just spent the past day and a half straight trying to get Star and Robin to open up about their feelings for each other. With Robin it's an uphill battle trying to get him to express anything. I think Batman had more of an affect on him then he'd like to admit." she glanced over at him, "You're more mature in some ways, and you wear your heart on you cold, titanium sleeve. So I'm just going to come out and say this." she turned to him fully, and floated over so that they were practically nose to nose, "You, Cyborg, are still part human. Even if you're REAL heart is mechanical, your HEART... the one you feel with... isn't. You _love_ her Cy. I can feel whenever you're thinking about her, just because it almost knocks me for a loop. I've never felt anything so strong in my life. Besides," Raven leaned back and glared at him, "I happen to _like_ Sarah. Meet her for dinner tonight, and DON'T screw this up because you have insecurities and body issues. She loves you Cy, in spite of all your imperfections. Remember that."

Cyborg was more used to hearing Raven talk for long periods of time then the others were, because they often had such talks. She had helped him pick out the first gift he'd ever given Sarah, and she had helped him figure out where to take her for their first anniversary. And she was right, he did love her.

His face softened from a scowl to a sad smile, "Alright, Rea. I'll go, and I'll play nice. But we still have issues to work out, so don't expect me to be bringing her back to the Tower tonight or anything."

"I think the Tower has had quite enough of girls being brought back to it for a while." Raven growled and shoved him back a few steps with her power. There was no way she could move him with just her physical strength, "Why the hell did you let Beast Boy bring that slut back here any way?"

"Just teaching him a lesson. Besides," Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder, "he really was going to kick her out last night... he's still hung up about Terra."

Raven sighed and floated to the ground. She had figured as much, "I know. I catch him staring off into space sometimes and frowning. It's been two years though... he needs to move on."

"He will. He just needs a little help. Hey!" Cyborg poked her in the arm, "You're single! Why don't you take him out a few time, get his mind off of Terra with those nice big-"

"If you finish that sentence, I'll crush you like the tin can you are. There's been too much talk about my breast this morning already." Raven said it calmly, and with a straight face. Cyborg knew she was just kidding around. Kind of.

"Oh really? It's on now!" he started towards the sparing room and glanced back over his shoulder, "You coming or not?"

Raven shook her head. The last time the two of them had sparred, the Tower had shook with the shock waves from the battle. She grinned and floated after him any way. It would feel good to really cut loose for a little while, "Why not? I already blew up the TV, so there's nothing else to do, right?"

As the doors slid shut behind them, Cyborg yelled in a furious voice, "YOU blew up the TV?!? Oh, now I HAVE to kick your butt!"

* * *

Beast Boy navigated the T-Car through the down town traffic with far less skill then Robin or Cyborg could, but still well enough. He'd only had his driver's license for seven months after all.

As the youngest member of the Titans he was the last to learn how to drive, and when he had, he started taking the T-Car out regularly. Flying was great and all, especially when you could turn into a bird, but driving was exciting. He enjoyed the feeling of a ton and a half of machinery under him, doing everything he told it to do. So often he felt like things were spiraling out of control around him that it pleased him greatly to be in complete control of something.

Jinx hadn't said much as they drove, and the silence was starting to wear on the changeling. He liked to have some sort of noise at all times, to keep his mind occupied. Robin called it A.D.H.D. Beast Boy called it not being bored.

"So Jinx!" he said brightly as they turned off the main drag through down town and started the mile and a half drive from there to her apartment, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"There was nothing sudden about it." Jinx turned from the window and glanced at him before settling back and closing her eyes, "After I got out of prison... well, it felt good to have my freedom back. I wanted to keep it. So I went straight, got a job, got a place to live. I just wanted to keep away from crime so I wouldn't have to go back to the slammer you know?"

"Not really. I've never been to prison." Beast Boy winked at her.

Jinx opened her eyes and glared at him, "Robbing a bank is a much faster and easier way to make money then working forty hours a week at a book store. The difference now is that the book store gives me my freedom, and the bank robbing gets me put back where I know I don't belong."

"So it's entirely selfish? You don't have any kind of desire to make up for all the wrongs you committed?" Beast Boy sounded confused.

"No, not really." Jinx shrugged.

"Then why do you want to be a Titan?"

Jinx was quiet for a minute, then she looked out her window again, "I'm just sick and tiered of being lonely."

"Well I can tell you right now that if you don't shape up and start acting like part of the team, even Raven'll get sick of you soon. You have to _want_ to help people to be good at it." Beast Boy never took his eyes off the road while he spoke.

"Aren't you supposed to be the funny guy?" Jinx asked with an edge to her voice, "When did you start preaching?"

"There's nothing funny about people getting hurt!" Beast Boy shouted, slamming on the breaks and throwing her forward in her seat. She turned and glared at him,

"The hell was that for?" she shouted.

"We're here." he replied, looking over her shoulder at what was left of the building, "You two sure did a number on this place..."

"Most of it was gone already when I took it down." she shrugged, "I don't think anyone got hurt. It was late and all the bedrooms are in the back of the building."

"Oh, you don't THINK anyone got hurt." Beast Boy rolled his eyes as he got out of the car, "You know, you have a real problem with NOT thinking..."

"Why are you being such a dick?" Jinx asked as she stepped out into the street as well, "It's not like I killed anyone..."

"I'm being a dick," Beast Boy yelled as he whirled around to face her, "because last night I thought I was falling for fucking RAVEN, then I hooked up with Candy, then I had second thoughts, she almost RAPED me, Raven blew up the rec-room and knocked me out, then she tried to get Starfire to beat the crap out of me this morning, then I get stuck helping a god damn PSYCHO like you clean out her fucking apartment, so she can MOVE IN TO MY HOME!" he was breathing hard by the end of his little rant.

"You need to chill the fuck out before you piss me off, little man." Jinx narrowed her eyes at him.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Beat me up? Good! Go ahead! Then you can go back to JAIL where you BELONG!" Beast Boy stepped up and got right in her face, "Do it. I DARE you." he hissed.

Jinx was fighting for control of her emotions. He was right. If she so much as slugged him she's be put away for life. "I hate you." she growled back at him.

"Yeah? Watch me not give two shits." Beast Boy stalked back to the car, "Clean out your own apartment, and don't bother coming back to the Tower. I'm telling Robin that you wont make a good addition to the team, and that'll be that."

"What? You can't just..." but he could just leave her there. He didn't owe her anything. She'd tried to KILL him before for crying out loud. "This whole guilt thing sucks." she muttered.

Beast Boy's sensitive ears picked it up, "What did you just say?" he asked without looking at her.

"I said," Jinx sighed and glanced at him, looking more tiered then he'd ever seen anyone, "that this whole guilt thing sucks. Look.... I'm sorry Beast Boy."

His mouth dropped open and his left eyebrow twitched, "What?"

Jinx glared at him, "I said I'm sorry. Sorry I yelled at you, sorry I can't seem to feel anything not selfish, sorry I tried to kill you and your friends, sorry I ever went into the HIVE, sorry I was ever born." she turned away, "Just... get out of here. Tell Raven I'm sorry... tell her that it wasn't meant to happen. I can't be a Titan."

A green hand fell on her shoulder and turned back to look into green eyes. Beast Boy was smiling, "Since when is feeling sorry a selfish emotion? It's the first step. It means you DO feel guilty. Now you just have to want to right the wrongs. Make up for it."

Jinx shoved his hand off of her shoulder, "Yeah? How do I do that, genius?"

"You can start by being friends with me." Beast Boy smiled a little wider, showing his slightly pointed teeth, "You're forgiven. For everything."

Jinx arched a skeptical eyebrow, "Just like that?"

"Just like that. I know Starfire'll forgive you too, 'cause that's just the kind of girl she is. Raven already has, and Cyborg'll come around if you talk to him. Robin... he'll be skeptical no matter what you do. It takes time for him to trust, but he'll treat you like one of the team if you act like one."

Jinx smiled a little too, "So all I have to do is act heroic and the Boy Wonder will come around eventually?"

"Something like that. Hell, you saved my ass this morning. Star would have clobbered me if you hadn't grabbed me like that."

"Well, I figured you'd already been slugged once by Raven, and you WERE just trying to get laid... can't blame a boy for that. Or for noticing his room mates boobs." Jinx grinned as he blushed, "You were right anyway. Raven does have nicer tits then Starfire."

"You swing that way huh?" Beast Boy waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I swing any way I feel like swinging. Gives me more options." Jinx shrugged.

"I see... so this whole thing with Raven... I've had my suspicions about her for a while now...."

"Raven is NOT gay. Or bi. She's as straight as they come. Trust me."

"Okay..." Beast Boy shook his head with a laugh, "If you say so."

As they started to walk towards the remains of the apartment building (most of the rubble had been cleared away by work crews over night) Jinx smiled evilly, "So how do my breasts stack up against the other girls?"

Beast Boy snorted, "There's nothing stacked about your breasts. What are you, like an A cup?"

Jinx laughed and looked down at herself, "Not much there to talk about is there?"

Beast Boy was spared from having another breast talk by a man's voice calling down the street, "Jenny?!?"

Jinx whirled around with wide eyes and stared down the street. A middle aged man was jogging towards them, waving his hands. His clothes were plain and wrinkled, looking as if he had slept in his slacks and dress shirt. He had thinning brown hair, and stubble covered his face. His brown eyes were deep set, giving him a haunted look. The joy on his face was evident now however, and he shouted as he got closer, "Jenny! It really is you!"

"BB..." Jinx's voice wavered as she took a step back. Beast Boy immediately interposed himself between her and the stranger, giving him a death glare as he slowed and stopped about ten feet away from them.

"Who are you, and what do you want with her?" he demanded.

The man ignored him and looked over his shoulder at Jinx, "Jenny... baby... it's me..."

Beast Boy glanced over his shoulder at Jinx with a look of disgust, "Old boyfriend? And I do mean old..." he stepped forward a few paces, grabbed the man by the collar and shook him a bit, "Hey! I'm talkin' to you, buddy!"

Jinx's hand fell on his and pulled him away from the stranger gently, "It's okay, Beast Boy... I know him, and I'm not in any danger."

"But-" he started to protest, but she put a finger to his lips. She smiled sadly and turned to the middle aged man.

"Jenny..." he breathed and threw his arms around her. She stood stiff for a moment, then wrapped her arms around him as well, "Hello.... Daddy."

Beast Boy's mouth dropped open for the second time that day.

* * *

Starfire sat playing the Gamestation (she was addicted to Tetris) as Robin worked on one of the (newly replaced) terminals in the rec-room. Every now and then he would call out little bits of information to get her view on them. He found it helped him to stay unbiased.

"Her father's name is Justin Wrangler. He's an oil miner. Works on a rig out in the Gulf of Mexico."

"A very hard job. Also a some what dangerous one correct?" Star squealed with delight as she got a four row Tetris.

"Yeah... also not where she grew up... no reports of anything exploding there, and as a young girl, she probably used her powers more then once on accident. I'm willing to bet her parents were duped into sending her to the HIVE because it was being passed off as some place she could learn to control her powers."

"You may wish to look into her HIVE enrolment records and cross reference the date she started with the recruitment methods of the Headmistress then." Star set her mind back to her game as she missed getting another line.

"Already on it..." Robin's fingers were flying across the keyboard as the doors to the elevator opened and an exhausted looking Cyborg walked out, followed by a slightly singed Raven. Robin spared them a glance before going back to work, "You two done with your little lovers spat?"

"There was no love being shared in the gym today..." Cyborg rubbed his neck, "Rea was really cutting loose."

"I haven't had a strong opponent in some time. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Raven smiled slightly and floated to the couch to watch Starfire play her game.

"What 'cha working on Rob?" Cyborg asked as he stepped up next to his friend.

"Doing Jinx's back ground check. I need to submit a full report to the JL if we're going to make her a Titan."

Raven frowned from where she was sitting and leaned back to glare at Robin, "You didn't do that for Aqualad or Terra."

"They never tired to kill us." Robin answered without looking away from his terminal.

"Yeah, Terra just did that AFTER we made her a Titan." was Raven's quick come-back.

"Another reason this is necessary." Robin waved a hand at her, "I'm sorry Raven, but it needs to be done. No arguing."

"Fine." Raven floated over to her favorite corner and picked up the book she had sitting there.

Just then a beeping filled the room and a window popped up on Robin's terminal. He frowned and hit a button to maximize it. Batman's face appeared on the screen.

"Robin here. What's up Batman?"

When Star heard him say the name of his old mentor, she instantly hit the pause button and muted the game. Cyborg stepped back to give Robin all the room he needed to deal with this situation, and Raven shut her book and landed, looking interested.

"Robin...." Batman seemed to be at a loss for a moment, and he looked worried, "Dick... we were going after the Joker..."

"Wait a second, Bruce, who was going after the Joker?"

"Batgirl and I. It was stupid of me. I shouldn't have let her get ahead of me like that... shouldn't have let her take her shot at it. I thought she was ready..."

Robin's blood ran cold, "Bruce," he said in a low, quite voice, "what happened to Babs?"

"Barbara... the Joker shot her. Gut wound... we don't know if she's going to make it."

* * *

Closing notes: Dun dun dun! One chapter left, already mostly written. A few things you want to know, that I'll tell you before you can ask: Yes, I'm following the Batman storyline with Babs getting shot, just a bit out of order. Yes Beast Boy was way OOC in this chapter, but I think he has a serious side too, a really caring one. He likes to help people. Cyborg's girlfriend Sarah comes from Teen Titans Go! Issue #3. If you want to know how they met, read that. I'll describe her when she enters the story.

* * *

Next Chapter: Robin dashes off to Gotham, Starfire mopes, Raven is soft, then hard, then confused, Beast Boy and Jinx have a talk with Jinx's father, and Cyborg gets so little screen time that it's not even funny.


	6. Chapter 6

Jump City Sonata

A Teen Titans Fanfiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening notes: Part six. Final chapter. It's been a short, but fun ride. This is usually where I tell you how much fun it's been writing this story, but I wont do that, because this story isn't even close to being done yet. There's at least two sequals already in the works, and a posible fourth instalment if the ideas I have in my head take shape by then. Remember that this story has been planed from begining to end already... it's just getting it all typed up that takes me so long. Hopfully this chapter will leave you with some kind of closure, though I doubt it. It didn't for me, and I'm the author! :) Not to worry though, see the closing notes for more information on what's coming up next!

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans and you can't make me, foolish HUMAN!

* * *

Starfire watched helplessly as Robin shoveled clothes into a knapsack. He rushed to the other side of his room and grabbed a handful of papers sitting on his desk. Those too were stuffed into the bag. He glanced around, seeming like he was lost for a second, then rushed to his bathroom to gather his toothbrush and hair gel.

"Richard.... do you really need all of this?" Star asked as with a frown.

"Alfred would kill me if I came without a tooth brush. The man practically raised me..." Robin flashed her a stressed grin and went back to gathering his things.

"I meant do you need so much? Will you be away so long that it is all necessary?"

Robin stopped and walked over to her. Taking her hands in his, he looked her in the eye, "Star... Babs is really important to me. She's my best friend back in Gotham, and she's hurt very badly. I need to be there for her, and Batman will need my help while I'm there to track down the Joker..." he could see the sadness in her eyes, "Kori, it'll only be for a week or two... I'm sorry this happened now, right when we finally found each other, but.... I have to go. Please understand?"

Star held his gaze for a moment and tried to read his emotions without the aid of his eyes, which were hidden behind his mask. She wished, not for the first time, that she had Raven's ability to sense emotions. Finally, she looked away, "I understand."

"Thanks." Robin walked over to his pack and stuffed his Bat Communicator in it, "I'll be back before you know it, and then we'll go out. On a real date this time." he shouldered his bag and made for the door. She met him there, and he took her in his arms, "I promise Kori." and he kissed her.

After several seconds, they separated, and Star looked up into his eyes once again, "I will look forward to it."

Robin smiled at her and rushed out the door. Star watched him go, and retreated to her own room.

* * *

As Robin stalked down the halls towards the elevator that would take him to the garage, he called out, "Raven!"

In a swirl or darkness, Raven appeared out of a shadow next to him and began flying to keep up with his brisk pace, "Yes?"

"My flight leaves in an hour and a half. One of you guys can pick up my bike from the parking lot at the airport some time latter tonight." he stepped into the elevator and she followed, "I'll only be gone for two weeks tops, so I'm making an emergency appointment to the team. Jinx will be your fifth member until I get back, and then we'll decide, based on her performance, if we'll keep her on or not."

"Very well." Raven had her hood pulled up, so only two points of white light shown from within her cowl, "Are you going to travel as Dick Grayson?"

"Yeah. It wouldn't make much sense for Robin the Boy Wonder to take a 747 to Gothom to see his old buddy the Bat." Robin looked down at the street clothes he'd changed into just a few minutes before. Jeans and a simple black t-shirt. He had a sweater in his bag for when he got to Gothom. It would be colder there this time of year.

"You know," Raven said as her hand came up and rested on the side of his face, "You'd be helpless without your friends around to take care of you." and she peeled his mask off.

Robin looked shocked for a moment, then grinned, "What would I do without you Rea?" the elevator stopped and the doors hissed open. As they stepped out, Robin continued, "I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone. Leading these guys isn't easy, but I think you can keep a level enough head to do it. Work with Cy, he's usually my second any way. If you have any trouble-"

"Robin, we'll live without you for two weeks." Raven levitated a helmet over and jammed it on his head, "Take the unmarked bike."

"Thanks." Robin smiled through the visor and walked over to the black, unmarked bike in the corner. He hardly ever used it since it was so much slower then the R-Cycle, but it had it's uses.

"Don't do anything stupid." was Raven's parting comment as she stepped back into a shadow and vanished from sight.

Robin pondered that for a moment, "I hope I don't have to." he said quietly to an empty garage. Kicking the engine over, he reved the bike once, then sped off.

* * *

Beast Boy reflected on the situation he was in with a fair amount of self loathing. Why he was having so much trouble saying no to girls lately was beyond him, but it was starting to get damned annoying.

When Jinx's father had motioned them over to a small coffee house just down the block, the pink haired girl had grabbed his arm and started to drag him there. He had been less then enthusiastic.

"Why do _I_ have to come?" he had asked.

Jinx's reply had been half stressed and half annoyed, "Because I haven't seen him in five years and I don't really want to go through this alone. Besides, this is what friends are for right?"

So Beast Boy found himself sitting across from Jinx's father, the young sorceress sitting next to him, sipping her iced mocha and looking down at the table. None of them had said anything since they had received their drinks several minutes before, and Beast Boy's leg had started to bounce. He suddenly considered switching to decaff.

"So," Jinx finally looked up at her father and smiled weakly, "You found me..."

"I've been looking for five years... when the PI we hired got a lead on a credit card in the name of Jennifer Wrangler we hoped it would be you... I came to the address as soon as I could..."

"Dude," Beast Boy looked sideways at Jinx, "you're not old enough to have a credit card."

"I turned eighteen last month. It was the first thing I did."

Beast Boy was about to say something else but her hand on his thigh distracted him. He thought she was feeling him up for a moment, then realized she was just stilling his bouncing knee. He looked away from her with a slight blush.

"So is this your boy friend?" Wrangler asked.

"What?!?" Jinx gaped at him, "Beast Boy? Why would I date a green midget with animal rights issues?"

"Hey!" Beast Boy was mildly affronted. She was the one with her hand still on his leg under the table.

Jinx's father didn't seem to notice the argument, "What have you been doing, Jenny? How'd you get along without us? You were only thirteen when you ran away..."

Jinx took a deep breath, let it out and composed herself, "First of all Daddy, I'm not Jenny anymore. My name is Jinx now. Call me that."

"O-okay..." he looked confused.

"After I ran away... I was on the street for a little while... then I hooked up with this guy named Matt. We called him Gizmo, because he was so smart. He found us a place to stay... to learn..." Jinx looked her father right in the eye, "The only problem was that it was the H.A.E.Y.P. academy."

Wrangler looked blankly at them and blinked his eyes.

Beast Boy rolled his own eyes, "Dude, the HIVE? The only school in the world for super villain children? It was all over the news when we took down Brother Blood."

"Sorry," Wrangler looked at Beast Boy sharply, "not all of us keep up on the goings on of the Teen Titans. You should learn to respect your elders son."

"I'm NOT your son." Beast Boy growled.

"Calm down BB." Jinx's voice was quite but commanding. Beast Boy looked away and fumed.

"Daddy.... they taught me everything I know. We had all the standard classes like math and English, but we also had classes like Grand Larceny and Doomsday Device Construction."

"You took Doomsday Device Construction?" Beast Boy asked without looking at her, "I didn't figure you for the shop class kind of girl."

"You don't know me very well." Jinx poked him in the ribs, a little harder then was necessary. He flinched.

"But..." Wrangler looked really confused now, "How did you get to be here then?"

"Well, the Teen Titans beat my classmates and I, and we got arrested and shipped off to Arkham. After I was paroled, I moved back to Jump City, got a job and an apartment, and I've been living as a free girl ever since. Prison life just wasn't for me."

Wrangler sat back and closed his eyes, swallowing a lump in his throat, "Your mother and I were hoping that you hadn't turned to crime to get by, but this... you really fought with the Titans?"

Jinx looked pained as he said this, and a small tear formed in the corner of her left eye. Swiping at it, she looked away from her father, "Daddy... this is why I ran away... I couldn't deal with you being like this."

"Honny, what are you talking about?"

"Dad, Mom is dead. She died seven years ago, before I even ran away." Jinx looked up and stared at him, directly in the eye.

Wrangler looked utterly devastated at these words, and his whole demeanor changed. His shoulders slumped, his eyes looked down, and his hands shook as he wrung them, "I know..." he mumbled, "but... sometimes, I feel like I can still hear her... talking to me, telling me about how we have to find you..."

"Dad...." Jinx closed her own eyes, fighting back tears, "Things are going to be different now. I'm going to start working for the good guys. The Titans have invited me to join, and I hear the benefits offered through the Justice League are pretty damn good. I can... get you help. We can find a place that will help you deal with this-"

Wrangler was suddenly enraged. He slammed a palm into the table and flew out of his chair, knocking it over behind him, "I'm not crazy, Jenny!" he shouted, "I'm perfectly fine, and so is your mother, and we want you home NOW!"

Jinx's eyes grew wide as he lunged across the table to grab her. She braced herself for the impact of his hand slamming into her shoulder, but it never came.

A large green gorilla was suddenly standing next to her, holding on to Wrangler's arm, not letting him move an inch, "Let go of me, you fucking freak! You and your 'powers!' You're all just a bunch of freaks! You're not like normal people!" he was ranting now, spittle and foam flying from his mouth, "You should all just be rounded up and put on an island somewhere where you can all just rot and die!" he yanked a small .22 from behind him and pointed it point blank at Beast Boy, "DIE!" he screamed, and pulled the trigger.

Beast Boy had dealt with guns before, so as soon as it came out, he knew enough to change into a spider and drop to the floor. The bullet blasted through the front window of the coffee house, spraying glass out into the street.

Wrangler whirled back around a reached for Jinx again, "Come on Jenny! We're getting out of here now!" As his hand came within reach of her, Jinx grabbed his wrist and pulled him across the table. She slammed the flat of her palm into his face, crushing his nose and sending him to the floor, unconscious.

Beast Boy changed back into himself and looked at her in awe. Amid the tinkling of broken glass falling from the window frame, and a gentle breeze blowing in from off the street, Jinx spoke quietly to the unmoving form at her feet, "My name is Jinx, not Jenny."

He couldn't see her face, but Beast Boy knew she was crying. He stepped forward quickly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. As he did, she turned into him and began to shudder as sobs wracked her body.

* * *

Raven stood and stared at Starfire's door for several moments before raising a hand and knocking gently. When had she become so soft? She was willingly seeking out Star to comfort her when she knew the other girl would need it, rather then waiting for her to come looking for comfort like she normally would have. It made no sense.

"Come in!" came Star's voice from the other side. The doors opened and Raven entered into a sickening world of bright colors and bright lighting. Starfire's room made her want to run back to her own lair and sit in the dark chanting her mantra for hours.

"What is it I can do for you, friend Raven?" Star asked from where she was arranging flowers in a vase.

"I just came to see if you were alright." Raven floated over and stood next to her.

"I am perfectly fine! Your concern is appreciated, but not needed." Star gave her a brilliant smile.

Raven frowned and pulled back her hood. She looked Star right in the eye as she spoke, "Why is everyone forgetting that I'm an empath today?"

Star's face fell and she sat down in a chair next to the table she was working at, "I am sorry, Raven. I did not mean to offend you."

"I'm not offended, Starfire, just worried for you. Robin wont be gone long, and you have to trust me when I tell you he's head over heels for you." she placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder, "You have nothing to worry about. He'll come home just as in love with you as he left."

"You are certain?" Star looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

Raven wasn't of course. Human emotions were fickle things, and it was possible that Robin could fall for some other girl while he was in Gotham, or even that this Barbara girl was an old girlfriend, and he was rushing there because he was still in love with her. Raven just put all those thoughts down as her inner pessimist thinking too much.

"Of course I'm sure. When have I ever let you down in the past?"

Star grinned, "Well, there was the time you said you were going to make me pasta for dinner if I did not speak for the rest of the day. I believe I made not one peep for almost fourteen hours."

Raven grinned wryly, "So you're trying to say that I owe you dinner then?"

"That is the idea." Star stood up and started pushing the psion towards the door, "You should start soon, so that Cyborg and Beast Boy and Jinx may partake of your pasta as well!"

"Oh, so now I'm cooking or the whole Tower! I see how this is turning out..."

Starfire giggled.

* * *

"So he's unstable then?" the police officer asked.

Beast Boy nodded and glanced over at Wrangler, who was strapped down to a stretcher, trying to pull himself off of it with all his might. He was screaming and jerking his head around, "Yeah, that's the nice way of putting it. I'd recommend a pysch evaluation, and immediate hospitalization. The guy is off his rocker."

"We'll take that under advisement. Thanks again, BB, we always appreciate everything you kids do for us." the cop saluted.

"Don't thank me..." Beast Boy looked over to where Jinx leaned up against the door frame, waiting for him to complete his report, "Jinx is the one who knocked him out."

"She punched out her own father?"

"Yeah, I'd hate to see what she does to her boyfriends..." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, "We're headed back to Titans Tower now. If you need me, give me a call there."

"Right. See you latter BB." and the cop turned back to the crime scene.

Beast Boy walked over to Jinx and smiled weakly, "I've recommended that he be put in a psychiatric hospital."

"Good. Maybe they'll be able to help him... he wasn't this bad before... if I'd know he was like this now-" Jinx was cut off as Beast Boy shook his head at her.

"You didn't know, and that's all that matters." he slapped her good shoulder, "Let's head home, eh?"

Jinx smiled at him and nodded her head, "Yeah. Home."

* * *

Robin showed his boarding pass to the flight attendant as he walked past her. The 747 that was taking him across the country to Gotham was a one way flight. He'd book another one home after he had things there sorted out.

Bruce had better be ready to go after the Joker if he wasn't already, because Robin the Boy Wonder was coming back to town.

He narrowed his eyes as he sat down, and fumed silently.

He was going home to declare a war.

* * *

Beast Boy and Jinx walked in to the rec-room in far better spirits then they had left the coffee house. After they had cleared out anything they could salvage from Jinx's old apartment, they had hit a record store and compared music tastes. Jinx liked trance and techno, and Beast Boy liked new wave punk and indie rock.

Needless to say they'd been arguing the positive and negative points of both of their preferences for the entire car ride home. When they strolled into the rec-room talking about music and hauling several boxes of Jinx's personal positions each, they looked like old friends.

Raven wasn't too surprised by the development. Beast Boy made friends quickly, and Jinx was looking for friends desperately. They seemed a natural match.

What Raven _was_ surprised by was what she felt as she took the garlic bread out of the oven. She looked over her shoulder at the two as they walked across the room and frowned.

Beast Boy was emanating waves of concern and joy. Jinx was more subdued, but she too was feeling joy, mixed in with a tint of hopefulness.

Raven turned back to her cooking as the implications of where those feelings could lead started to sink in. They were falling for each other, and they were falling hard.

Maybe bringing Jinx here was a better move then she had thought it was.

Raven was interrupted from her musings by Starfire, who called from the couch where she was once again playing Tetris, "Friend Raven! Beast Boy and Jinx have returned! Are we ready to commence the stuffing of our faces?"

"Yes." Raven replied as several dishes floated to the table. She set everything up telekinetically, then turned to retrieve the pasta and sauce she had made. Her eyebrow went up as she took in the sight of Cyborg leaning over her sauce, tasting a large spoonful of it.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm!" he licked his lips as Beast Boy and Jinx walked over, having left their load by the elevator doors, to go up after dinner, "This is some good stuff Rea! Nice and meaty!" he leered at Beast Boy, who looked at Raven with disgust.

"Actually," Raven replied calmly, her eyes never leaving Beast Boy's, "I used tofu."

Cyborg gagged and gaped at her at the same time. It made him look like a large titanium fish, "You used WHAT?"

"Tofu. I rolled it to take on the texture of meat. The flavors all blend together so well, that you don't even notice the difference." Raven took dinner to the table and took her seat, "Foods on folks. Get it while it's hot."

"Alright!" Beast Boy dashed over to the table, "Thanks Rea! Hey, where's Robin?"

The whole room fell in to silence, and Beast Boy looked around at everyone nervously, "He didn't die or something did he? 'Cause if he did, and you guys are still stuffing your faces anyway, that's pretty cold..."

"He left about two hours ago for Gotham. Batman called him home." Cyborg replied, looking him in the eye, "Apparently, Batgirl got shot up really bad. They don't know if she's gonna make it. Robin went to help Batman track down the badies that did it."

"Who was it?" Jinx asked as she slid into a chair next to Beast Boy.

"The Joker." Star replied as she sat down on Raven's side.

"He'll be back in a few weeks." Raven looked serious, "In his absence, he's appointed me acting team leader, and Jinx as a full Titan for the time being." she gave her new friend a half grin, "Think of this as your free trial offer. Depending on how well you do, we consider you for permanent membership."

"Robin left YOU in charge?" Beast Boy looked flabbergasted.

"If you have a problem with that, you can stay here when we go out into battle." Raven took a sip of her tea and watched with amusement evident in her eyes as Cyborg picked at his pasta sauce, trying to get all the tofu out.

"It's tofu, Cyborg, not Nightshade." Jinx said as she took a healthy bite.

Beast Boy, seeing the topic was closed for discussion, dug into the spaghetti before Star could eat all of it.

* * *

Latter, after dinner was over, the Titans retreated to their individual activities. Cyborg went to play Starfire in a game of two player Tetris, and Beast Boy and Jinx took her stuff up to her new room. That left Raven to clean up the dishes and kitchen.

Frowning as she stood at the sink cleaning the dishes, Raven thought of how Robin might be doing. He would be landing in Gotham soon, and from there probably straight to the hospital to see this Babs girl.

Robin had never talked much about his time with Batman, or what he had done in the years he had lived in Gotham. Raven knew it had to be some pretty heavy stuff; the bad guys in Gotham were ten times worse then anything they had ever fought in Jump City. She assumed from what Robin had said when he was talking to Batman that Babs was Batgirl, but Robin seemed to know her on a slightly more personal level then someone he just worked with.

She would have to check up on him while he was there to make sure he wasn't fooling around on Star. He wasn't the type, but then, love made you do some crazy things.

As her grip tightened on the glass cup she was holding, Raven narrowed her eyes. He'd better not cheat on Star, or he'd be a _very_ sorry little bird.

With a loud _crack! _the glass she was holding exploded in her hand. Startled by the sudden explosion, Raven stepped back from the sink and took a deep breath, gaining control over her emotions at once. Confused now, she inspected the lacerations in her hand.

Just thinking about Starfire and Robin shouldn't have caused her power to act up to such a degree... something was wrong with her. As she looked closer at the wounds in her palm, now oozing blood that was beginning to drip on the floor, she saw that the glass had been pushed in deep, and at strange angles.

She had crushed the cup with just the strength of her hand. She must have been squeezing it harder then she thought, meaning she was even more pissed off then she thought she was. It was a wonder her powers hadn't acted up at all.

Just then, the doors to the elevator opened up, and Jinx and Beast Boy walked out, laughing. Cyborg and Starfire looked up from their game to see their friends and both of them stood up immediately. Raven noticed them and spared the changeling and the sorceress a glance.

Beast Boy had changed back into his regular uniform, and Jinx had changed clothes as well. She now wore black pleather pants, a tight black top, and combat boots. Toping off the ensemble was the flowing cloak that surrounded her, also black.

"Stealth mode, eh?" Cyborg quirked his eyebrow.

"You like?" Jinx twirled in one spot and did a quick back hand spring, "It's still in the experimental stages, but we were thinking it makes a half way decent uniform. The cloak was a nice touch BB." she poked him in the arm with a half grin.

"I just borrowed some of the fashion tips from our resident cloak wearing beauty." with a grin of his own, Beast Boy pointed over at Raven. The others looked as well, to see her staring at her hand, completely ignoring the conversation.

"Friend Raven," Starfire asked with a quizzical voice, "Is there something the matter?"

Raven started and looked up to see everyone staring at her. She was confused for a moment, then shook her head, "No... nothings wrong..." she looked back down at her hand in time to see it drip a rather large drop of blood onto the kitchen floor, "I'd better get this wrapped up. I don't think it needs stitches."

"Oh man, Raven!" Beast Boy hurried over to take a closer look, followed by Starfire, "What the heck did you do?"

"I broke a glass... it's okay..." she batted his hands away as he tried to take the cut hand and look at it closer, "I'm fine." she stated firmly, "I'll just head to the medical room and patch myself up. No," she held up a hand to stop Starfire, who had her mouth open ready to protest, "I can get it myself. No need to come with me."

"Why don't you just heal yourself?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven leveled a glare at the changeling that made him shrink back, "Because," she replied in an emotionless voice, "I can only heal other people. The power doesn't work on someone with demonic blood."

The Titans stood in shock at her frank admission of her demon blood and her suddenly cold manner. Raven took the opportunity to disappear in a haze of black energy shaped like a bird of prey, swooping towards the ceiling.

"What's her deal?" Jinx asked after a few seconds.

"No clue." Beast Boy turned to Starfire and Cyborg, "You guys know anything?"

"She's been pretty quiet over here, washing the dishes." Cyborg shrugged, "Maybe she's just ticked off that we weren't helping."

"Let us not worry about it." Star said, though her eyes were still full of concern, "I will finish the washing of the dishes. We should all go to bead early tonight after such a late night last night, so let us all head that way soon."

"Solid plan." Cyborg looked at Jinx and Beast Boy, "Let's all get some sleep tonight."

"Dude!" Beast Boy suddenly had a thought, "Who was on patrol tonight?"

"Raven and Robin were supposed to go tonight." Cyborg slapped himself in the forehead. He raised his arm to his mouth and spoke into the communicator, "Hey, Raven!"

There was a several second pause, then Raven's voice crackled through, "Raven here."

"Who do you want on patrol tonight?"

"I'll be going as soon as I finish the dishes." Raven sounded just as emotionless as she had before she left.

"Don't worry about that, Star's finishing up. You want some back up while you're out?"

"No. Stay alert though. It's been too quiet lately for something to _not_ happen soon."

"Alright. Cyborg out." and he lowered his arm, "I'll stay up tonight until she gets home since I got the most sleep last night. You three can sleep."

"I think I should-" Beast Boy started, but Cyborg interrupted him.

"Forget about it BB. I got it tonight. When she gets home, I'll try to pry out of her what's going on."

"Alright, sound good, over and out, bla, bla, bla...." Jinx rolled her eyes, "You want some help with the dishes Starfire?"

"That would be most kind of you." Star nodded as Jinx walked over and took up position as dryer.

"State of the art electronics all over this place and you guys don't even have a dishwasher. What's up with that?" Jinx asked as she took a plate from Star.

Cyborg and Beast Boy blinked at her sudden dismissal of the conversation. They looked at each other.

"Girls got a point." Beast Boy said with a straight face.

* * *

Raven stood in the medical room, staring at her newly bandaged hand. All last night her powers had been acting up. Granted she had been on an emotional roller coaster, and she had been drunk for part of the night, but she shouldn't have been losing control so easily.

The rec-room had been destroyed (she had no idea how Robin had replaced the computers and TV so quickly) a car from the super market parking lot was missing a window, every major appliance in Jinx's apartment had been fried _before_ it got blow up, she needed a new vase for the dried roses in her room, and now she had displayed heightened strength by crushing a cup of quarter inch think glass in one hand.

She would have to consult her books to be sure, but it looked like her demonic heritage was finally catching up to her. Her fathers blood was gaining strength, and as a result she was losing control faster, and with more destructive results.

A day and a night of meditation was in order. She'd lock herself in her room latter.

After she returned from patrol.

* * *

Robin stepped out of the airport and on to the streets of Gotham City. His black turtle neck was pulled up around his throat tightly, and a red scarf blew out behind him in the breeze. He shivered as he started down the street.

It was always so damn cold in Gotham.

He had decided to walk to the hospital Babs was being kept at, rather then just hail a cab. It was fairly close to the airport, and he needed the walk to clear his mind anyway.

The whole flight he'd been obsessing over catching the Joker and pummeling the crap out of him. It wasn't until the pilot had announce they were just a half hour from Gotham International that he had remembered what he was leaving behind in Jump City.

Starfire was his girlfriend, and she deserved better then to have her new boyfriend leaving her just when they got together to go see another girl. Another girl that just happened to be the first girl that had ever really got his blood pumping.

Another girl who just happened to be not only his first date, but his first kiss as well.

He knew that he and Babs shared nothing more then a friendly relationship now, ever since they had decided that crime fighting and love didn't mix very well. He had only been fourteen at the time, and she had been only sixteen, but it had still felt like a very adult decision.

Looking back on it, Robin realized that he didn't really care any more. He was in love with Starfire, and even if it gave him nightmares thinking about what could happen to her fighting off super powered maniacs, he would still fight crime along side her until the day he died.

He had resolved to make his business in Gotham as short as possible, even if it meant leaving Babs while she was still in the hospital. He didn't like it, but he had a life in Jump City now, and he had to get back to it as soon as possible.

Now that he stood on the steps of the hospital however, his resolve was waning. What if Babs really needed him to be there for her? What if she was dying?

No, she wasn't going to die. It wasn't possible. The good guys didn't get killed by the bad guys. The good guys always won.

Right?

Confused, cold and suddenly feeling very conflicted, Robin walked up the steps and through the doors of Gotham General Hospital, not quite sure of what he was going to do.

* * *

Just a few responces to reviews:

VanyD- I aim to please. More good Jinx one-liners to come.

StarfireRobin4ever- Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out, huh? I'll tell you this much though, don't expect Star to just take things lying down. Tameraniens are a warrior race, and she'll fight for her man if she has to. :)

AnimeHimeko- As always, very helpful. I WILL be hitting you up soon on the e-mail. Interested in maybe beta reading? I could use your insight before I post... and you'd get to read the chapters as soon as they're done.... :)

Brogramn- So much for closure huh? Just another cliff hanger, and man! Wait until you get a load of the preview for the next story below!

???- Compleatly anonymous reviewer! No name, no sig, nothing! My first one EVER! Usually I at least get a name! Hell, the dude who flamed me gave a name! (by the way, to Ocdsuger; you're a dick. I am too 23, and I'm not THAT bad of a writer. It's only fanfiction for crying out loud. If you don't like it, there's a little button at the top of your screen that says BACK. Learn to use it.) Any way, to whoever ??? is, no there will not be lemon in this story. Nudity? Sure. Sexual situations? Yup. Foreplay? Hell yeah! No graphic sex descriptions though. I really suck at writing them. Sorry.

That's it. To everyone else who reviewed chapter 5, thanks! Keep up with the series, your reviews are really what keep me going.

* * *

Clos1ing Notes: Poor, poor Robin! What's a boy to do when your true love and your first love are waging a battle for your attention? Will Starfire make it through two whole weeks without her boyfriend while he's visiting his OLD girlfriend? Will Beast Boy and Jinx hook up? Will Cyborg meet Sarah and FINALLY get some play? Will Raven ever figure out how to deal with sexual frustration and her demonic blood? Will the Titans make it through this time of tribulation that will test their friendship, their love, and the bonds they share that make them who they are?

Find out, in.... JUMP CITY CANTATA! The next instalment of the Music of Jump City series.

* * *

When Robin returns to Gotham to help Batman track down the Joker after the Clown Prince of Crime puts Batgirl in the hospital with a gut wound and a shattered spine, the remaining Titans are left in Jump City to fend for themselves. Left in charge of the team, Raven must contend with Beast Boy and Cyborg being themselves, Starfire longing for Robin to come back, training Jinx to not be evil, and her own rapidly deteriorating control over her own powers. As emotions rise and tempers heat up, the Titans are on a crash course of epic proportions. Only one thing is certain; when the crash is over and the dust settles, nothing will ever be the same again.


End file.
